His Wicked Road
by Sarah August
Summary: Elena brings back Elijah at the end of episode 2x22 and changes everything for Season 3. Elena/Elijah, Elena/Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **His Wicked Road

**Summary: **Elena finds out that Stefan has offered himself up to Klaus and seeks him out to confront him. Elena stows away inside of Klaus's coffin crate and frees Elijah and the other Originals from their deaths. Elena spends the summer with the originals, working on a plan to stop Klaus and save Stefan. She grows closer to Elijah during this time which forces her to reevaluate her feelings for Stefan and Damon. Who will she choose to be with when the summer is over?

**Notes: **Starts one day after episode 2x22 and goes into season 3.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

**Author: **Sarah August

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Elena," exclaimed Damon Salvatore with grave annoyance. "If we go after Stefan, Klaus will find out you're still alive."<p>

With her white dress flowing, Elena plopped herself onto the sofa inside the boarding house living room. She regarded Damon carefully. "You don't want to find him, do you?" She accused.

"Of course I want my ever pain-in-the-butt, baby brother back, Elena," replied Damon in a sing song voice. "If anyone is ever going to drive my perfect little brother insane, it's going to be me. Not some hybrid freak that doesn't know how to die already..." Damon trailed off and then sat beside her while smiling.

Elena scoffed, "I don't believe you, Damon. I'm going to look for them. I don't care what I have to do. Katherine says that they were going to the warehouse downtown before leaving. I'm going there to check things out."

Elena got up to her feet and Damon stopped her from going further by holding her hand.

"They'll kill you, Elena! With Stefan off the rails, you can't bet against him beating Klaus to the punch first."

Elena slowly removed her hand from his. His touch was like a burn to her skin. She blushed, furious with herself for having this reaction to her boyfriends brother. "And we need to talk... about that kiss."

Elena then stared at Damon in complete shock. It was the first he mentioned it to her. She had prayed so hard that he wouldn't. She was ready to deal with it yet herself. It was just a kiss to a dying friend. She had tried to reason to herself. But it wasn't working anymore. The way that he looked at her and the way she responded to the simplest things told her otherwise.

"What are you saying?" She tried to laugh off his question. He still wouldn't let her go though and Elena didn't fight to get away either.

Slowly, his hand started to move up her arm and Elena gasped at the feeling.

"Do I have to say anything, Elena?" Damon then pressed, his voice a whisper.

Elena then forced herself to get free of his roaming hand and slapped his face. "Who are you trying to kid, Elena?" Damon then snapped.

"I'm leaving, and don't you dare follow me!" Elena spat in his face.

Elena charged out of the house before Damon could argue further with her. _How dare he!_ Elena thought bitterly as tears stung her dark colored eyes. _I'm with Stefan! I don't care what he says!_

* * *

><p>The warehouse was oddly easy to get into from the street. Elena walked through the front wooden doors and the doors closed with a bang despite her trying to be careful and quiet.<p>

There are countless rows of crates and boxes, all across the giant space of the room of now which she explored. It was like she was being silently directed to where she was supposed to go. Elena knew exactly where to go, although she had no idea of what she was doing.

She came upon the center of the giant room soon enough. There was a huge, massive crate, with the one side exposed and it's wall sat on the floor. Inside sat nine coffins, all made up of the finest wood and carvings. They were beautiful, despite what they all were.

Elena came before one coffin at the back of the large crate. Slowly, carefully she began to work it's lid free. She was right. This one housed the first and only original vampire she had ever known. Elijah. He was dressed in a fine blue silk suit. The only eye sore was the look of his dead skin and the familiar dagger sticking out of his chest. That would all change soon enough.

Elena pulled the dagger free and then tossed it away from her. It would do her no good for Elijah to wake up and see her with a dagger in her hand and standing over him. Elena was beginning to consider waking the other originals as well when an all too familiar voice filled the space she was enclosed in.

"You'll enjoy this, Stefan. I have a fine treat for you."

It was Klaus and he was with Stefan. All the color drained from Elena's face. She couldn't be discovered. Klaus would kill her and then he'd likely kill Stefan too if he believed he knew that she was here, trying to wake Elijah.

"It's so much better when they put up a fight." Klaus then said aloud in the distance.

Elena then heard a girl scream and the sound of someone running for their life.

"Please..." The girl begged weakly.

Elena did the only thing she could think of to hide herself from Klaus and Stefan. She got into the coffin with Elijah and shut them both inside. Inside the coffin, she could hear nothing but the sound of bones growing and snapping together as Elijah was slowly starting to come to life again underneath her. Elena struggled not to lay right on top of the original but it was almost impossible. Fear began to overcome her as his eyes started to flutter to life.

"I'm sorry," Elena then heard Stefan say before the sound of bones and flesh breaking and taring could be heard next, not far away from the crate that now housed Elena and the originals. Underneath her, Elijah was coming to life. His eyes opened suddenly and Elena held a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out in her fear. "Elena..." He breathed suddenly. His tone questioning. Her eyes wide, afraid that either Stefan or Klaus would hear them, Elena gently pressed a hand to Elijah's mouth in hopes to silence him. "Shh..." She breathes to silence him, her voice barely a whisper. Elijah, still weakened, then passed out before he could say anything else to her. Elena leaned against him in her relief.

The crate wall was then obviously sealed by the loud booming sound that seemed to overtake everything. She was now trapped inside the crate, inside a coffin, with Elijah her only hope for freedom. She tried to open the coffin lid from the inside, but it wouldn't move. Elena was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elijah could smell the pleasant smell of roses mixed with lavender. The scent fanned his face and he breathed it in almost hypnotically so. He followed the pleasant smell to a small, yet exquisite looking female neck and breathed in the sweet odor of the flawless olive skin. "Lovely..." He whispered, lost in the beautiful smell. It took him back to another time. A time he hadn't recalled in countless years.

"_Amelia," Elijah breathed into her thick dark hair and stole another kiss from his bride. He lowered them back further onto the bed, lost in their passion for each other. Every touch, the feel of those lips upon his skin. _

Elena was at a complete and utter loss for words as the original vampire underneath her suddenly took her breath away, by getting lost in the capture of his lips upon hers, upon her neck, upon her ear. _"Amelia..." _He moaned into her hair and he encouraged a startled yelp from her when his hands started searching her body. In the close quarters, his roaming hands were too difficult to escape. Elena briefly found her annoyance again as she bitterly thought of how vampires seemed to believe it was their right to be very grabby with her these days.

Elena yelped again before managing to say Elijah's name and that seemed to snap Elijah back to reality and he removed his hands from where they had been exploring on her skin as if Elena had shocked him with electricity. "_Elena_, what on earth..."

"We're trapped, inside the coffin that Klaus put you in after he killed you. We're traveling in some sort of crate. It sounds like were inside a moving truck," She whispered to him softly. "Do you think you can get us out of here?"

"Certainly," Elijah offered smoothly, despite the awkwardness of their extremely close quarters. "I'll need you to get behind me. I don't want to hurt you when I pop open the lid."

Elena nodded, nervously so, and began working herself around Elijah's body. She tried not to touch him too much as she moved, but she couldn't help it. Soon she was pressed into his back and he began working to pop open the lid. "Are we getting any surprises out there?" Elijah then whispered to her, still sounding a bit raspy.

"They've got your family in other coffins beside yours," Elena offered, almost shyly. "I never got the chance to wake them before I heard Stefan and Klaus enter the warehouse too. They killed a girl and then sealed up the lid to the crate we are in."

"Stefan is traveling with Klaus?" Elijah sounded surprised. "I didn't believe he'd actually expect Klaus to help him and not have a price attached."

"Stefan gave himself over to Klaus for the cure to Damon's werewolf bite," Elena admitted, sounding sad. "Damon and I were hoping to find Stefan. Well, myself mostly."

Elijah soon succeeded in popping the lid open and he caught it before it fell to the floor of the truck. He then climbed out of the coffin in a flash and then began to gently pull Elena out of the coffin as well and into his arms. Elijah then froze as he took in the scene around him.

Elena then realized how very morbid the scene around them had to be. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be trapped in a small, enclosed space, with every single person you ever cared about, laying dead in coffins around you. She knew what it was like to lose family, but not like this.

"Elijah, did you want to wake them up?"

He blinked at her question and seemed to realize that she was there with him in the enclosed space just now. "No. Not yet. We seem to have two human drivers, so I will attempt to take control of the truck. I don't believe it would be wise to unleash multiple original vampires in your presence who would be starving."

"Oh," Elena said and appeared to be caught off guard at that piece of information. She truly hadn't considered how hungry the originals might be once awakened. She couldn't help but wonder if Elijah was hungry right now too. "You're right." She then admitted.

Elijah then moved to the back of the truck and stood before where the cabin would be and the two drivers they mentioned. There was a small air duct where an arm could likely fit through. "You may want to turn away, Elena," Elijah said after a handful of moments. Before Elena could consider what Elijah was about to do, he crushed his arm into the air duct and suddenly the truck came to a grinding halt which caused her to lose her balance and her head came down to the floor of the storage trailer with a sickening crack. Elena could smell blood as darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>"Fragile little thing, you are," Elijah's voice declared above her with soft undertone. "Please refrain from getting knocked out for the duration that we are in shared company. I have come to appreciate your presence, despite your humanity and all."<p>

Elena then opened her dark eyes to see the original vampire seated beside her on top of a huge canopy bed. Elena jumped up into a seated position instantly, startled by Elijah's sudden nearness. She then groaned and her hand went for the left side of her head. "Oh, what did I do?" She complained. Her pain was obvious and she scowled upon seeing Elijah was fighting not to smile at her.

"You've been out for three days. You took quite a blow to the head, so I compelled you to sleep until you were well enough," Elijah told her with sudden concern and he reached for her cheek. "Should I compel you to sleep again?" He offered kindly.

"Where are we?" Elena insisted instead. She went to brush away his hand from her face and she gasped suddenly when his hand enclosed hers with his own. Elijah smiled at her with careful curiosity. "We are at a house I required a few years back. My family is also here and are resting for now. We are about three miles outside of Mystic Falls. I felt a new location would be best as we try to locate Nicklaus and Mr. Salvatore."

Elijah released her hand upon realizing he was still holding it with his own and then gave a pleasant smile. "Are you alright?" He then inquired when Elena didn't speak.

"So, you're willing to help me?" She sounded surprised.

"I haven't forgotten our deal, Elena. I want to finish this. So does the rest of my family. Nicklaus has to be stopped."

Elijah then got up and moved to leave the room. "I will be back in a few hours for you when it's supper time. I don't want you to get lost. It's some way... to the dinning room." He joked.

Elena still couldn't believe her luck. Elijah was actually going to help her with no further bargaining.

"Oh, and Elena..."

"Yeah?" She asked as she was coming out of her surprised daze.

"I'm happy that John's idea worked and that you survived the sacrifice while remaining human. You are good company, for a human." He then offered kindly. "I would have hated to lose you."

"I survived." Elena agreed. "But John and Jenna, they didn't," Elena finished, her voice breaking.

Elijah then frowned sadly at her. Showing what Elena suspected in being a very rare emotion in the original vampire. "I'm sorry to hear that, Elena. I know that you cared deeply for them. Especially for your aunt."

"Losing Jenna, was the worst. It was like losing my mother, all over again." Elena confessed.

"Are you certain?"

Elena appeared to be puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"That Jenna died... I know that for the ceremony, Nicklaus had to kill a vampire. However, if that vampire was newly turned, there is a chance that her vampire aspect was the only thing that was destroyed. I say this, as the sacrifice would have failed Nicklaus somehow. You are still alive, and the main requirement was that you die. But you came back. That changes things."

"Elijah, wait, are you saying that Jenna may still be alive?" Elena felt utterly confused. Jenna was dead. She was a vampire and Klaus had staked her.

"There is only one way to find out. I will have my friend, Mary, do a locator spell. If she is able to track your aunt, that would indicate she survived and is human."

"But Elijah, we buried her yesterday." Elena argued.

"Then we have no time to lose. Follow me!"

Elena then forced herself up from the bed and hurried after Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Have you seen, Elena?" demanded Damon.

He entered the apartment of Alaric Saltzman, charging past the history teacher as if he'd been hiding Elena from him.

Rick slapped down the bottle of bourbon he'd been nursing since he got home from Jenna and John's funeral service they had held in secret. "Do I look like I'm the kind of guy to hide one of my history students inside of my apartment?" quipped back Rick with a lazy scowl. He then quickly regarded his appearance in a near by mirror on the wall. Shirt opened, unshaven and he smelled like the bottom of a beer bottle. Okay, perhaps he did look like the kind of teacher that might have kidnapped one of his students. Okay, scratch that. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Why is Elena missing? I leave the niece and nephew of my dead girlfriend alone for half a day and you lose one of them?" insisted Rick. He removed his shirt and went for a near by dresser and put on a blue colored t-shirt. A little better, but not much. He still stunk of booze.

"Well, I didn't lose her, per say," Damon offered back sarcastically. "She ordered me not to follow her and I haven't seen her since. I think she went after Stefan and Klaus."

"What?" Rick was angry now and the change of tone to his own voice gave Rick a miserable headache. "She's gone off the rails right along with her boyfriend, great," Rick then managed weakly. "Did you go to the warehouse? Elena told me yesterday that was where she was told - "

Damon raised a hand to cut him off, "I did. There's just a dead girl there who's not Elena."

"So we don't even know where she is or where she's gone too," Alaric growled back, annoyed. "Way to lose one of my students, Damon."

"I think I might have an idea on how to find out where she's gone."

"How?"

"We get the little witch Bonnie to do a locator spell."

"Bonnie just left for the summer yesterday to her dad's family. She won't be back until almost September," snapped Alaric. He groaned as his headache started bothering him again.

"Dammit," complained Damon. "I guess we can only do one other thing. I need to find Katherine."

"Oh, great," muttered Alaric darkly. "Like getting your evil ex to help is a great idea. I'm going to start packing up my stuff. I'm moving into a hotel room for the summer."

"You can stay at the boarding house if you want," offered Damon smugly.

"Hell no," sighed Alaric. "Now please, go away!"

"All right buddy! You'll see what great company I can be!"

"I said no, Damon."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't believe what was happening. She just stepped outside of Elijah's house and she was quickly flying through the air at the speed of light it seemed. Elijah set her down as soon as they arrived to the cemetery and she lead him to where Jenna and John were both buried while fighting not to stumble from dizziness. "I didn't know that vampires could fly." She complained loudly.<p>

"I'm an original," offered Elijah as if that explained everything, the sun and the sky, and why pigs couldn't fly.

"You could have said something," Elena complained back. "Here we are."

Elena fought back tears upon her return to the graves of her family. Oh, she hoped more than anything that Elijah was right. "I'm going to get the caretaker to help us," Elijah then said, and referencing to the house that could be seen through the darkness across the yard. "Wait here, my guest will be here soon."

Elena watched Elijah go and couldn't believe it when what appeared to be a young teenager suddenly appeared to her right, startling her. "You're Mary?" asked Elena hesitantly.

"You must be the doppelganger Elijah talks about so much," Mary then quipped back. "You look just like her. Interesting!"

"Like Katherine?" offered Elena.

"No. Like Elijah's betrothed. Amelia Petrova."

Elena's mouth fell open in surprise. _Wasn't that what he called me in the coffin?_

"Elijah was married once?"

"No. He was going to be though, until Klaus killed her. Don't tell him I told you about her now." Mary then said.

"How long have you known Elijah for?" Elena asked instead.

"Far too long," smirked the young witch. "Now stand back. Here comes Elijah with the caretaker."

* * *

><p>The caretaker wasted no time in digging up Jenna's coffin. It was a simple white coffin with black trim. Stefan had paid for the expense of the coffins for Jenna and John given the very little time they had to give them both a proper funeral. Elena herself had been too overcome with her grief to deal with everything.<p>

Elijah moved closer to the caretaker and ordered the man to return his digging equipment to his garage and to go to sleep and forget he ever seen them. Elijah then moved towards Jenna's coffin and then looked back to Elena. "You might wish to turn away until the spell is done." He said. "She will not be responsive yet."

Elena regarded the warning and decided to look away. Her grief was still too fresh. She did not want to see Jenna like she had been the day before ever again. A deathly colored, shriveled vampire. Elena blinked away the tears that threatened to poor.

The witch, Mary, began speaking in a language that Elena had never heard before and she looked questionably to Elijah in sudden fright when rings of fire appeared suddenly all around them, trapping them in it's circle. It was dark and scary and it was all too much. It reminded Elena of when Klaus had enveloped her into his arms and slowly drained all of her blood from her.

Elijah was quick to her side when she started to cry, trying to gain control over her emotions. He touched her shoulder which made her gasp in fear of him. "What do we do now?" She pleaded.

"We need a bit of your blood. She is bound to you as you are family. Your blood, will help reverse what was done to her."

"I'm not a blood relative," Elena managed to say, however weakly.

"It's because your the doppelganger. Your blood, has magical properties. Can you still do this?" Elijah then questioned, but kindly.

Elena looked in the direction of the coffin. It seemed to be glowing at the spell that was being done. If it meant bringing Jenna back, she had to do it.

"What can I do?" Elena then asks Elijah.

"I have to drink your blood. Simply a taste, no more. With your blood, Mary will do the rest."

Elena nodded, fighting to trust Elijah with what had to be done. She began moving back her hair and took off her jacket which fell to her feet. Elijah positioned himself behind her and took it upon himself to move her long hair back to where it fell over her opposite shoulder. "This will be over quickly, I promise you," Elijah whispered like a caress in her ear and then Elena felt him bite into the flesh of her neck. It was quick, and very little pain. She felt the movement of his tong on her skin as he suckled at the wound he created with his teeth, taking her blood. After nearly a minute, Elijah finally released her flesh from his fangs and helped her steady herself, removing his arm which had helped her remaining standing from around her waist. He walked towards the girl, Mary and spat the blood he had in his mouth into a large looking pot. Mary then continued chanting in the unknown language and then something began to happen.

A white pale hand began to move from within the coffin. The lid was open and it looked like something was moving on the inside of it.

Elena watched the scene, torn between fascination and utter horror. Elijah was soon towards the coffin and he smiled back at Elena. "Come here. It is safe." He promised.

Elena rushed towards Elijah and Jenna's coffin and gasped in stunned shock at the sight which had awaited her.

Jenna. She was sitting up in the coffin, dressed in the outfit that Elena had picked out for her the other day, looking stunned as she did in the moment she had been told she was a vampire. "Elena?" She questioned. Tears threatened to spill down Jenna's face at the familiar sight of her niece. "Are we dead?" Jenna then pleaded softly.

Elena laughed at that question. She couldn't help it. "Not anymore." Elena chuckled. The doppelganger then met her aunt in a fierce bear hug. Elena looked back to Elijah and mouthed a thank you through her own tears of joy. Jenna was back and they had Elijah to thank for it. Elena would never be able to thank the original vampire enough for what he had done for her and her family. "Come on, lets get you out of here." Elena began helping an alive Jenna out of the coffin.

Elijah then assisted Jenna into a car that Mary had arrived in. "Get in. We can take back to the house and you can contact your brother and Rick in the morning to let them know what has happened."

Elena walked up to Elijah and touched his shoulder. "Thank you," She told him softly. "I have no idea how I can thank you for everything."

Elijah seemed taken aback by the sudden contact but never pushed her away. "You can thank me by helping me track Nicklaus. That will be more than sufficient," Elijah replied kindly.

Elena smiled up at him and then happily joined Jenna in the back seat of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena hung up the phone inside the kitchen of Elijah's house after speaking with Alaric with a heavy sigh. She refused to tell him what she had been doing since she had gone missing, however gave him the address that Elijah had told her for the house. Well, it was more of a mansion really. The biggest, oldest looking place that Elena had ever seen near Mystic Falls. She hadn't even known it was here until Elijah took her here. Elena pleaded with Alaric not to tell Damon where she was. She left out that she was staying with Elijah and his entire family, and had promised to explain more when Jeremy and himself arrived.

Jenna seemed to understand what had happened to her and that somehow she was brought back to life and was now human again. Elijah had brought in a doctor to check Jenna out and she was given a clean bill of health. It was like she had never been a vampire at all. She was happy to hear that Rick and Jeremy were on their way and they would take her home. Jenna was upset at first when Elena told her she would be staying here with Elijah and he was going to help her locate Stefan. But her aunt eventually decided that the safest place for Elena to be was with one of the strongest vampires ever who would defend her against any threats like Klaus. Jenna had made her promise to call her every single day that she was away and she was expected to visit the house as often as possible.

Elena had happily agreed to her terms, but had failed to let her know that eight more original vampires were living in the basement of the old mansion. Elena had yet seen any of them, and she secretly hoped that they would continue to stay clear of her. She had enough vampires in her life to worry about.

She thanked the stars that Elijah had failed to bring up the kiss he had planted on her inside of his coffin, and the other things that had occurred. Like his putting his hands up her shirt for one. Elena still blushed scarlet just thinking about the usually calm vampire getting it on with her inside a freaky coffin of all things

Could it even be called that when one of the two people involved were a vampire who was hundreds and hundreds of years old? Elena turned around and went for the door way and then screamed out loud upon seeing she was no longer alone with her thoughts. A young woman stood inside the door frame to the kitchen. She was blond haired, and dressed in the finest looking clothes that Elena had ever seen. She wore a thick navy blue sweater and her pants looked like silk. The woman was also breathtakingly beautiful. Her very skin seemed to glow like the sun. Elena became suddenly frightened again upon realizing this young woman was also an original vampire. She wore what looked like a day ring, although she would have no need for it.

"I'm Elena." Elena flushed upon the sound of her own voice. There was something about the woman vampire that sent shock waves of fear down her spine. With vampire speed, the woman was before her. It almost knocked Elena off balance. "I'm Rebekah, and you must be the doppelganger of the dreadful slut Katerina Petrova that Elijah has told us all about," Rebekah murmured dryly upon looking her over. "You two look so much alike it's scary."

"You know Katherine?" Elena managed shyly.

"Of course I know her. She nearly ruined my two brothers for centuries," offered Rebekah almost venomously. Elena backed away from the original vampire slightly upon hearing the still fresh anger in her voice. Elena hated more than anything looking exactly like Katherine. Elena then gave a shout as Rebekah suddenly snatched her necklace from around her neck.

"How on earth did you get this?" Rebekah screeched. Elena tried to move from the corner that the vampire had blocked her into, but it was impossible. "Please, my boyfriend gave that to me," Elena pleaded softly while beginning to shake in fear.

Rebekah then grabbed for her neck and lifted her off the floor into mid air. "Where did he get it?" She snarled. Her eyes changed to pitch black and Elena was afraid the vampire was going to kill her.

"I don't.. know..." Elena gasped.

"What is his name?" Rebekah insisted.

"Stefan.."

Rebekah then suddenly dropped her to the floor in shock as if she had been burned. "Who did you say?" She then whispered.

"Stefan..." replied Elena while holding her neck and trying to get up from the floor.

To Elena's relief, Elijah came into the room like a blur. "What is going on here?" He asks curiously to Rebekah and then moves towards Elena and helps her up to her feet.

"She had my necklace!" snapped Rebekah. The female original looked like she was actually crying to Elena's surprise. "And Stefan gave this to her!" She then raged.

"How did you know Stefan?" Elena insists now that Elijah was there. Rebekah then places the necklace around her own neck. "We were lovers," Rebekah spats darkly, still in shock that Elena had been wearing what appeared to be her necklace.

Elena frowned at this information. She had only heard of Katherine. Why didn't Stefan ever tell her about this vampire who obviously had been very much in love with him? "Well, this is enough!" speaks Elijah. "Rebekah, you are to go downstairs with the others and stay there until I tell you too," Elijah insisted to his younger sister.

"Who are you to tell me.." begins Rebekah but Elijah stops her with a furious glare. "I'm older than you, that is why, dear sister. And you very much know what I am capable of doing when people don't listen to me," Elijah finished threateningly while still holding Elena's arm and standing in a protective stance.

In a scene that looked like a pouting young girl, Rebekah vanishes from the kitchen at the speed of light.

"I apologize for that, Elena. I never thought to tell you about Rebekah and how she knew Stefan. There have been others in her life, however I did not expect her to still feel so strongly for him. And I never recognized your necklace until Rebekah pointed it out. I have never been close with my sister and she always had many different necklaces and other pieces. I never paid that close of attention to her," Elijah offers with a deep, somewhat guilty sigh. Elijah moves to stand in front of Elena.

"Whats so important about my necklace?" insists Elena.

"I really don't know," admits Elijah. "Again, I have spent very little time with my _little_ sister. She was often in the company of Nicklaus. I will find that out for you. Now, we need to get to the entrance hall. Rick called a few minutes ago. He will be here shortly."

"Oh," Elena replied. At a loss for words after all she had discovered in the last few minutes, Elena had no idea what to honestly think of Stefan right then.

Elena then quickly followed the original vampire from the room.

* * *

><p>Rick was the first to step through the door and he enveloped Elena into a fierce hug. "Are you crazy?" He then accused swiftly, pulling away from her. "We were all worried about you. After what happened to Jenna, how could you just run off like that and not tell anybody?"<p>

"Yeah, what he said. What's up, Elena?" Jeremy ambushed her to her right.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry," Elena began hesitantly, backing out of Alaric's grip on her arms. "And why the heck are you shacking it up with Elijah for? He's the reason we lost Jenna and John," Jeremy then said, sounding cross.

"Elijah never killed Jenna, Jeremy. You know that!" Elena replied defensively. "And John acted all on his own, despite the consequences. And about Jenna... I have something I got to tell you both," Elena started, unsure of how Jeremy and Alaric would react to her news. She was happy that Elijah decided to let her greet them both alone until she explained things further.

"What is it?" Alaric then pressed, seeing how nervous Elena seemed to be suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. However Jenna is back. Because I died and came back, it left a loop hole in Klaus' sacrifice ceremony. What he did to Jenna, didn't exactly work. She was turned into a vampire, but it reversed itself when I came back. Klaus killed the part of her that was becoming a vampire, but the human part of her, well, it never died. It didn't have time too."

"What are you saying?" demanded Jeremy. He didn't fully understand. Alaric looked upset as well. Elena wasn't sure she understood things herself. The only thing she did know was that Jenna survived.

"Jenna never died. She survived. She's upstairs, if you want to see her," Elena then hurried up the stair case with Jeremy and Alaric following her.

Elena opened the door to the bedroom Jenna had been resting in and Alaric fell into her arms in two paces on the bed. He was crying and so was Jenna too. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." The teacher told his girlfriend. "I'm holding you to that." Jenna grinned. She kissed him twice before letting Jeremy hug her too.

"So you ready to go?" Rick asked Jenna softly.

He brushed away the hair from her face and offered to help her up to her feet. "You bet I am. This place has been awesome though," Jenna grinned at Elena. "No wonder you don't want to come home with me."

Elena forced back a grin at seeing the stunned looks on Alaric and Jeremy's faces. "What does Aunt Jenna mean, you're not coming with us?" Her brother spat accusingly.

"Elijah has offered to help me track down Stefan," Elena admitted, refusing to mention the link to Klaus unless she had too. "Staying here is just easier. We might have to travel a bit too."

"But..." Rick was about to bring up Klaus, however decided against it for fear it would upset Jenna. Elena quickly shot the history teacher a pleading look.

"Damon has pretty much decided it's a good thing that Stefan left, so I want someone who's willing to help me involved," Elena offered in her own defense.

"If you need anything, call us," Alaric decided to offer instead. He wrapped his left arm around Jenna to help steady her. "Don't forget what I said, Elena," Jenna reminded her niece. Elena nodded with a forced smile as her family left Elijah's home.

Elena closed the door and jumped when Elijah was instantly at her side. "Oh, geez," spat Elena, her voice shaky. "Sorry," Elijah smirked easily. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a late supper this evening, to make up for the startle that my sister gave you. She will be leaving you alone, from now on, by the way," The original vampire then offered.

Elena was hesitant to encourage Elijah going out of his way for her as he had done so much for her already. Elena could never begin to repay him for his quick thinking concerning Jenna, and his offer of help with finding Stefan came at a time where she had truly believed she would be on her own. "I don't want to take advantage, Elijah. You've done so much for me, already."

"Is it wrong for a host wanting to feed their guest?" Elijah countered with a pleasant sound to his voice. He seemed to enjoy debating with her. "Please, it would truly be no bother, since I would have such wonderful company in return."

Elena blushed at his flurry of words. She would never get quite used to his old worldly manner. "In that case, I'd love too join you, Elijah." She admitted.

"Good. It's a date! I'll meet you at your room at 9pm to escort you there."

Elijah then vanished before she could blink. She had two hours to get ready.

* * *

><p>Elena was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. She never packed for anything fancy such as a dinner in a huge mansion with a devastatingly handsome and suave ancient vampire, so this outfit would have to do.<p>

Elena felt her cheeks turn pink upon realizing she found Elijah to be very attractive. He seemed like a character out of a cheesy 1930s romance film, but with the class and manner of something far older and more beautiful. Old worldly. Qualities you would never see from men of today.

Stefan could be certainly old fashioned and classy. It was some of the many qualities about him that Elena felt drawn too. But Elijah could easily take her breath away.

Elena stepped outside of her bedroom door and she turned bright red to find Elijah already waiting for her. "Shall we, Miss Gilbert?" He offered her his arm. Elena accepted with a slight, shy smile.

"I hope you don't mind, Elena, however I have arranged for Rebekah to take our family to another location. My brothers and father have encountered some difficulty with adjusting to the new world. I feel they need some time, some place quiet of where they may rest and adjust to everything," Elijah finished uneasily, studying her.

"Of course, I understand. I can't imagine what they must be going through. There would be so much to take in, all at once," Elena offered with a kind smile.

"Also, my people may have found a lead about Klaus. We may be able to locate your Mr. Salvatore much sooner than I first believed we would."

"That's fantastic," Elena grinned excitedly. "Thank you, so much."

Elena decided she made the right choice in trusting Elijah over this. He had helped her so much already. If she had depended on Damon, she'd still be fighting with him on getting out the front door, let alone getting a lead already.

"It is my pleasure, Elena. I simply hope that this will pane out."

Elijah then lead her down the staircase without further delay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dinner had been amazing. Elijah served her spaghetti with meatballs of all things. He mentioned that he asked Jenna what foods she enjoyed to eat. Elena couldn't believe he'd gone to the trouble. The spaghetti had been drool worthy. The sauce tasted like fresh tomatoes and some spice she failed to recognize. Elena had gotten so caught up in eating the meal Elijah had prepared for her she couldn't hide her surprise when he started discussing his lead on Klaus and Stefan.

Apparently they were in Florida looking for werewolves. Elijah offered to have a friend investigate the lead instead of going themselves on this one. If his friend confirmed it was Stefan with Klaus, he'd take things from there. Elijah suggested she still visit family and friends in Mystic Falls, however she should keep her visits limited to the day time hours until he could confirm exactly where Klaus was for the moment. Elena had agreed.

They followed dinner up with discussion in the living room and music. Elijah actually had a record player with the sounds of Beethoven playing in the corner of the huge room. Elena had guiltily fell asleep while listening to Elijah tell her a story about his childhood involving his brother Edward. His voice was simply so beautifully soothing that Elena couldn't help but be lulled into one of the most comfortable sleeps she had ever had in her life. Elena had awakened the next morning in the bedroom that Elijah had given her for her stay here still fully clothed from the night before. She smiled upon realizing he had removed her shoes for her before covering her up from chest down.

Elena then had taken a shower and changed into fresh clothes before going to the kitchen for breakfast. There she found a note from Elijah that he was following the lead up in Florida and he would see her by this evening. Elena found all of her favorite things inside the refrigerator to eat. Fresh fruit of every kind, a huge assortment of different juices and milk. Elena settled for a bagel with jam and a banana and orange juice.

After eating breakfast, Elena decided that she should go make a quick trip to see Damon as she had not done so for almost a week. She was hesitant to tell him about Elijah helping her still as she suspected he would either be jealous or flat out try and interfere somehow.

Damon's girlfriend Andie was the person to answer the door. She was full of smiles and encouraged her to go and see Damon. She was leaving for work.

Elena found Damon in the living room nursing a mug of blood. "Came back for help huh?" He accused her.

"No. I think I'll leave things to you, Damon. You are looking for Stefan right?"

"He's in Florida. I think I might get Rick to come with, but I'd settle for you if you want to go?"

Elena shook her head, "No. Aunt Jenna made me promise to stay close by..." Elena trailed off, not believing she admitted that Jenna was back. Now she'd have to tell Damon about Elijah helping her for sure.

"What?" Damon was quick on his feet and before her in a flash. "What do you mean, Elena? Your Aunt Jenna is dead!"

"No. She's alive, Damon. Elijah realized there was a mistake with Klaus' sacrifice ceremony and we were about to use a witch to bring her back. Jenna's alive and she's okay, Damon," Elena admitted happily to her friend.

"So the original saves the day after putting us all in danger. Getting your father killed, and yourself included, anyway," Damon went on sarcastically. "How good of him to help you," Damon finished with a snark.

"Damon, it's not how things went down. I knew that I was going to die, and John sacrificed himself to bring me back. Elijah couldn't predict what John had in mind, no more than he could have known what Klaus was going to do to my Aunt Jenna," Elena replied defensively.

"Why all the big hype for Elijah, Elena?" pressed Damon, stalking her across the room. "Got a new vampire lined up already? Baby brother won't know what hit him!"

Elena then slapped his face, stunned that Damon would be so cruel to her. "How dare you presume ..."

"How dare me?" Damon spat. He was right in her face now. "How dare you, Elena! The vampire you claim utter true love and devotion too is off sacrificing his life for you and you want to be chummy with the guy that's behind all of it. You even want to be with me!" Damon then pulled her into a desperate kiss and it took Elena a good minute to push him away from her.

"Just stay away from me, Damon!" Elena snapped. The tears fell down her face as she fled the Salvatore house. She had no idea how Damon could turn on her like this. Elena made it back to Elijah's mansion after a long drive around Mystic Falls and then crashed into her bedroom and let the tears flow. She was confused now, more than ever.

She loved Stefan. It was always Stefan. Damon had no idea what he was talking about.

Elena refused to admit to herself why it had taken so long for her to break that kiss with Damon. She couldn't admit it to herself. She wouldn't. Stefan deserved better than an unfaithful girlfriend. The kiss that she had shared with Elijah still cast a fire to her lips when ever she thought about it.

Perhaps Damon was right after all.

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten o'clock at night when she heard the front door open to the entrance way of Elijah's mansion. Elena put the book down that she had been reading on the marble coffee table and stood up upon Elijah entering the room. She gasped in fright at what she seen before her.<p>

His suit was ruined. Ripped at the shirt and jacket. The shirt was covered with dirt and blood and the black pants were no better. "Elijah... what happened? Are you alright?" Elena asked with wide, concerned eyes.

"I found a location where Klaus and Stefan had been very recently," Elijah began, a bit breathlessly. He motioned for Elena to sit down on the sofa. He sat on the arm across from her. "Elena, I found a group of werewolves that Klaus had obviously been scouting. They were either left dead or dying. I believe that they refused Klaus's request to become hybrids. They were very much, left after a slaughter," Elijah finished uneasily. He gave her a sorrowful look. "Klaus would have had assistance with this."

Elena gaped at Elijah in shock when she realized what he was trying to indicate about what Klaus had done to the werewolves in Florida that wouldn't join him. He slaughtered pretty much all of them and he had help doing it. Stefan would have been the one that had helped him.

"Oh," Elena looked away, unsure of what to say. She wanted to cry again, to scream how could he have done this to them. They had been so happy together and they likely would never have that kind of joy again. "Elijah... I'm sorry." She said instead.

"What ever for?" He seemed surprised by her response. He then looked to the state of his outfit. "I have plenty more," Elijah then soothed her teasingly, trying to lighten her mood.

"I feel like I dragged you into this. I understand if you don't want to help me anymore with this." She offered softly.

"Not at all. I wish to help you, and to ensure that you don't get yourself killed," He then teased her lightheartedly. Elena had to smile.

"The sacrifice is long over," Elena had to remind him. "You don't have to do this." 

"I want too Elena. I want too," Elijah then replied seriously, slowly reaching out and taking her hands in his own. "I wouldn't offer, if I did not want to help you."

Elena then smiled again despite herself. "Thank you. It's nice to know that someone wants to help me simply for the fact that they care and not because they want something from me that I can't give."

"Is anything else bothering you?" Elijah asked carefully after studying the broken, defeated look upon her face.

"I just feel that no matter what I do, people want something from me. I can't go near Damon anymore without him questioning my motives for every move that I make. He won't help me look for Stefan, and when I think he's following up on something he won't share it with me. I can't go home and visit without my brother insisting being apart of things and he gets upset when I won't tell him anything. Every one is just – Oh, I can't stand it!" Elena finished her rant with a loud, irritated groan and Elijah couldn't bite back a wide, amused grin that quickly played upon his handsome features. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" She accused him.

"Elena, how about we make another deal? I will do what ever it takes to help you close the door to your past and you never tell me that story again?"

"Oh!" cried out Elena, who swiftly elbowed Elijah in the ribs. He fell onto the sofa with her, making things slightly crowded again. He looked like he was about to laugh, but then he locked gazes with her, and the lightheartedness of the moment was gone as he seemed to stare into the depths of her very soul.

Elena again remembered the feel of his lips upon hers and she wondered if he was thinking about the same thing. Everything that bothered her seemed to be no longer important when she was with Elijah. Elena pulled away from him abruptly when she then realized that she seemed to be getting all the more closer to him. "I'm sorry," Elena gasped, feeling her face turn red. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Elena then admitted tearfully.

Elijah surprised her by getting to his feet and stopping right before her with a flash. He slowly, carefully reached out to cup her chin and Elena couldn't fight it anymore if she had tried too. She hoped he still had the strength as hers was spent. "How about we still search for Klaus and then let things fall where they may?" He offered in a whisper. Elijah was staring rather helplessly at her lips and Elena secretly hoped he would give in and kiss her. But instead he brushed the left side of her face with his other hand as if he was trying to not forget what she looked like. After a handful of moments, Elijah finally backed away from her. "Okay," She agreed, before she felt sleep over come her suddenly, and by the time she fell into his arms she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Elijah put Elena to bed after their most interesting conversation. He knew she was still taken with her beloved Stefan and she seemed to have a growing attachment to his brother Damon. But what had surprised him was her obvious attraction to himself. He had only believed it had been his imagination before. He had been caught up in how much she had reminded him of the original Petrova. Not for her looks alone, but her manner and the way that she saw the world.<p>

Elena loved those she cared for with a fierce passion and she would do anything for them. Katerina had been the opposite of Elena in every way. Amelia Petrova had more in common with Elena than Katerina did, however in the end Amelia and Katerina were one in the same. Both had let their self centered natures get in the way. There was nothing about Elena that was self centered in the least and Elijah felt himself drawn to that.

He knew that he himself was beginning to have feelings for the girl and he would do anything for her. Even help her get reunited with her beloved Stefan or stand aside so that she could be with Damon. He only hoped she understood that the Stefan she would be getting back would not be the boy she had fallen in love with. It would be something that was all vampire. There was nothing human about the killings he had seen in Florida. Stefan had helped Klaus and he had relished in it.

Elijah decided next that he couldn't hope to sleep with all the thoughts which consumed him about the doppelganger and his growing attachment which he had for her. After the disastrous affair he had with Katerina five hundred years ago, he had promised himself to never let himself feel deeply for a human ever again. As they only betrayed you in the end. Amelia had broken his heart for another, and Katerina had her own agenda and had been willing to use anyone in order to save herself. Even those who had sincerely cared once. Trevor and himself had been both pawns in her game to save herself from Klaus.

Elijah moved to outside the house and watched the sun come up. He wondered how he could continue helping Elena and deny himself what he really wanted from her in return. Was honor really worth losing another chance at his own happiness? Could he dare let her know how he really felt for her?

* * *

><p>Elena headed to her family home the next day. She was getting used to taking Elijah's car and a personal driver. The driver even waited outside for her to return. Elena suspected that the dark haired man was a witch when her door opened on it's own to let her out. Elena smiled in thanks and went towards the house.<p>

She entered the house to hear Alaric and Jenna in the kitchen. How good it was to hear Jenna's voice again in the house. It hadn't been quite two days that she was dead for, but they had been two of the worst days of Elena's life.

It still hurt to know that John was gone, and with him any chance to develop a father/daughter relationship with him. In the end he had proved himself of being sincere. He had really loved her. John had given up his own life to bring her back. He had not only saved her from becoming a vampire, he had saved her life itself by willingly surrendering his own. She would never be able to repay him for what he had done. She'd never be able to thank him either.

"Hey," Elena said while entering the kitchen. She forced away the feelings of loss that threatened her every time she entered this house. Elena gave Alaric and Jenna a smile. Alaric was cooking eggs and Jenna was pouring orange juice.

"What is it?" Jenna asked immediately while taking in Elena's sad expression that she couldn't quite hide. Elena sighed and laughed. Only Jenna would pick up on her mood behind a smile.

"Stefan was in Florida. Nothing came of the lead though. He was already gone." Elena confessed.

Elena noticed Alaric give her a look that said he didn't quite believe her or he knew something himself and didn't want to say anything in front of Jenna.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Jenna then offered softly while brushing away her hair from her face with her hand and then hugged Elena's shoulder in a motherly fashion. "Maybe it's time to move on and enjoy the summer?"

"No. Jenna, I need to try and find him. I need to know what's going on with him."

Alaric then wordlessly passed her a newspaper before kissing Jenna and heading out the door for school. Elena looked it over. It was a paper from a small village in Virginia. Four teenage girls had been found dead, their body parts ripped up and strange holes in their necks. Bodies drained of blood. Elena dropped the newspaper to the floor and then hurried upstairs to hide in her bedroom. She couldn't believe it was Stefan doing these killings. She wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One month had passed since Elena had been handed the newspaper that mentioned the murders of the four teenagers. Elijah had only one other lead in the last month and that was in New York. Elijah had taken her with him to speak with one of Klaus's favorites. It had been a vampire woman named Laurel. She explained that Klaus had come to see her because of her brother, Wilton. Wilton was a werewolf. Laurel herself, however, was not a werewolf. The gene had skipped her. Klaus had made her a vampire on her twenty-first birthday six years ago. He had liked her accent apparently. A lot. Elena had left it at that and allowed Elijah to mostly question her.

She had been surprised when Laurel seemed to open up to Elijah. It took him five minutes to find out that Klaus was planning to go to Chicago next month. The pretty red head vampire seemed disappointed when Elijah made it clear that he was done speaking with her and that they were leaving. Elena couldn't blame the young vampire for having an appreciation for hearing Elijah speak. He always picked his words so carefully and spoke very clearly. His tone was also so soothing.

Elijah made plans for the trip to Chicago as soon as they arrived back to Mystic Falls. Elena was happy to hear that she could accompany him on this trip too. Elena left Elijah downstairs to have a warm shower and change her clothes. She wore her hair loose and dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants. She put on the shoes that Elijah had purchased for her when it became clear they had again missed Stefan and it was again a game to find out where he would be next. Elena had refused at first, but gave into his instance when he said he wanted to see if he could make her smile.

Elena was also surprised to see that Damon had been emailing her on her cell phone. _I'm sorry. _One note simply said. _Can we talk? _Said another. _I miss you. _The last one said. Elena sighed tiredly and felt a heavy pain to her chest. She honestly had missed Damon too despite how crazy he was being with her since Stefan had left with Klaus. She couldn't help but think he'd bring up Elijah again and she really didn't want to deal with everything that came with trying to have a serious conversation with Damon. But it had been over a month since she had seen him last. Perhaps one short visit would be harmless?

Elena then went looking for Elijah to tell him that she was going to see Damon. She found him in a bedroom at the back of the house on the bottom floor. He was already stripped into sleeping clothes. He was dressed only in a pair of black pajama bottoms that hung low at his waist. His chest was completely exposed revealing toned, tanned skin and muscles which again threatened to rob Elena of her right to breath. He was standing in the middle of the floor, a book open in his hands. Elijah didn't seem to notice her he was so involved in his reading material.

"May I help you with something, Elena?" He asked with clear amusement in his voice when she still failed to speak after several minutes.

She blinked and blushed a deep red. Only then he looked at her and his eyes seemed to smile upon meeting her stare. "Are you alright?" He asked again when she seemed at a complete loss for words.

"Oh," She began, startled at the sound of her own voice. "I didn't mean too -"

Elijah was suddenly standing directly in front of her and the book was on the bed. "You are not interrupting me, I assure you," He spoke softly, encouragingly. Elijah then looked her over and then seemed to notice something about her that she didn't. "Your hair..." He began. He used both hands to reach behind her and pulled loose her long hair from the neck of her t-shirt. His hands were still on her hair after a long silence between them. Elena could only continue to look back at the original vampire with her mouth open. He was too amazingly stunning for words. "You know," Elijah began as a low, husky whisper. "If I didn't know better, you have no idea why you came in here. Is that right?" He finished teasingly.

"I forget... I..."

"Then allow me to help you remember..." He offered kindly. Slowly, ever so slowly, he bent his head towards her and Elena tried to mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen next. Elijah was going to kiss her and she nearly felt her knees give way.

His lips instead brushed her earlobe and he whispered in her ear so low she strained to hear him, causing her breasts to brush again his chest, creating a startled gasp from her at the contact. "I believe you intended to ask me to use the car. You are wearing your jacket, so I would say you intend to leave. Is that right...Elena?"

Elena couldn't help but visibly swoon at the sound of his voice. "I, yeah... I guess so." She stuttered, shaking now, not with fear, but something else that was all the more frightening to her. Elena was overcome with desire for this man. It was so strong, it was almost blindingly cruel. She had enough complications in her life when it came to romance. She had a runaway boyfriend and she was dealing with her boyfriend's brother at a safe distance. What she was feeling for Elijah though was quite different. She had known desire before, but not like this.

"Would you like to get Geoffrey to take you?" He then offered while playing with her hair.

"...Yeah.." She gasped when Elijah suddenly invaded the little personal space that she had left and the contact knocked her flat to the foot of his bed and Elijah came down on top of her. He then moved so that his weight supported on one arm and with the other he began tracing her skin with his free hand.

"Or," He then offered, his voice again a husky whisper in her ear. "You can simply stay here with me and see Mr. Salvatore tomorrow morning." Elena then couldn't help but moan helplessly when he traced the outline of her breasts with his fingers through her t-shirt. "I want you, Elena. Please, do not go," He then whispered, ever so softly. Elena then decided what she was going to do and fell into Elijah's embrace and firmly kissed him in her response. Elijah then pulled her up onto his chest and continued to kiss her with breathless passion.

Her jacket and pants were soon gone and Elena couldn't have told anyone how that had happened if she had tried too. So lost she was in his kiss, in his touch. It felt so good to feel like this. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled Elijah closer to make it clear what she wanted to happen next. Deeply lost in another kiss, her cell phone rang. She recognized the beep as Stefan's number. Elena gasped, stunned that he'd contact her. She broke off the kiss and Elijah moved so that she could sit up and answer the call.

"Stefan?" She said pleadingly into the phone. Dead silence followed. It was him though. The phone tone had confirmed that for her. "Stefan, if you can hear me. Don't let go," Elena told him softly, her voice breaking with heartbreak. "Don't give up, okay?" She whispered. Tears were bright in her eyes and she was shaking with shock and deep guilt at what she had nearly done with Elijah. After several more seconds of silence, the phone went dead. Elena then felt something deep within herself break. She couldn't take it anymore.

A sob ripped from her chest and she covered her mouth in effort to stop her sobbing from sounding so loud. Elijah was quick to her side and pulled her into his embrace and started gently rubbing her back to try and comfort her. "It's alright, Elena. It's going to be okay," Elijah told her with all seriousness and

kissed the top of her head lovingly so.

He held her like that until the early morning the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena woke up the next morning, still laying within Elijah's arms. He appeared to have stayed awake and held her all night long. He kissed the top of her head again and whispered good morning. Elena sat up, and blushed at seeing she was still wearing her underwear and t-shirt from the night before. "I didn't want to wake you. Last night seemed to take a lot out of you," Elijah told her softly, after realizing her embarrassment.

Elena then grinned sheepishly and then flushed again upon remembering what they had nearly done on this bed before her. It still felt like a betrayal to Stefan, although he had technically left her. "Elijah... I..." Elena didn't know where to begin. She melted at the sight of his kind dark eyes and she realized she didn't want to say anything that might hurt him. Elena briefly wondered what that meant.

"It's alright, Elena," Elijah began, interrupting her as he stood up and stopped in front of her. Elijah paused and took her hands in his. "I don't expect anything from you. No apologies have to be given. We've done nothing wrong here. I will still help you find Stefan. I realize that your feelings for him still stand," Elijah finished with a slight smile for her.

Elena felt herself get teary eyed again and forced a smile to her face. "You really are amazing, you know that?" She told him. "What happened here, I don't regret it. I honestly don't. But I still need to try and help Stefan. I need to know if what we had is really over."

Elijah put a finger to her mouth. "No apologies, remember?" He whispered in reply. Elijah then leaned towards her and kissed her softly, briefly. "Lets get something to eat. Then we can get you over to the Salvatore house to see Damon. How about that?"

Elena smiled and leaned into his embrace. He smelled like the lake and flowers at the park that Elena could remember from when she was a child and her mother used to take Jeremy and herself there to play.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much, Elijah."

"I will do anything for you, Elena. I promise."

Elijah kissed the top of her head and then lead the way from the house.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" growled Damon Salvatore, greeting Elena at the door to the Salvatore house. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the house. "Glad you didn't bring your side kick," Damon then drawled.<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Elena while entering the house and going into the living room.

"I heard Rick talking to Jenna saying that you're LIVING with Elijah," snapped Damon accusingly. "Whats up with that, Elena? Hmm?"

"Damon, he's helping me find Stefan," Elena started gently. "Have you had any leads?"

"I think they're going to Tennessee next," Damon commented casually.

"Elijah thinks they are going to Chicago, so we are heading there," Elena replied back evenly. Elena then moved for the sofa in the living room and looked back up at Damon. "So, are you okay?" She countered after a handful of moments.

"I have the house all to myself. Andie and I are enjoying it immensely," Damon shot back with his blue eyes dancing. "And I wouldn't move if I were you," He then teased, grinning when Elena shot up from the sofa like it bit her. "But I am missing my bore of a baby brother," Damon then went on to admit. "No one gets as pissed as Stefan does about getting teased."

Elena had to smirk at that comment. "Will you be going with Alaric to check out Tennessee?"

"Yeah, we'll be doing the road trip thing. You in?" He then offered.

"Damon, I told you I'll be going with Elijah. Why don't we talk again when we're both back in Mystic Falls?" Elena offered kindly.

"It's the sarcasm isn't it? You like a man that can give you a _hard_ time," Damon accused with a smirk of his own. Elena scoffed and then punched him in the stomach lightly. "Don't be rude, Damon. It's not like that, with Elijah and me."

"Then why are you living completely alone with him in the middle of no where?"

"It's where he lives, Damon. I never picked the place."

"He likes you, you know. I've seen the way he checks you _out_," Damon said warningly. "By the time Stefan returns, you're likely going to be _Mrs._ Elijah Original and won't give my poor brother the time of day."

"Damon, I'm going. See you later!" Elena cut him off, irritated. Elena moved for the door and Damon caught her arm. Elena felt a shock at his touch and it wasn't static electricity.

"You like me, why not admit it?" Damon accused her, eyes narrowed. "You've been ignoring what's been happening between us for far too long, Elena. I can feel what I do to you. You know how I feel about you," Damon went on earnestly. "Why fight it anymore?"

Elena couldn't breath when Damon moved closer to her and then moved in to kiss her lips. Elena allowed the kiss, enjoying finally daring to give into what she felt for Damon. She knew it might be love. Damon then broke away and then stared back at her with wide eyes. He searched her face for any sign that she would finally admit her feelings for him and Damon sighed when Elena frowned at him.

"Damon, I care about you. But we can't go there. I need to know what happened with Stefan and if he can be saved," Elena told Damon brokenly. "I still love him!" She then declared softly.

Damon gave another tired sigh. "Alright!" He then declared, defeated. "I get it! But when this is over, if things don't go right with Stefan... I want you to be honest with yourself about how I make you feel. Can you at least give me that much?" He pressed.

Elena nodded, not willing to allow what was happening between herself and Elijah to cross her mind. Damon would be so hurt if she broke up with Stefan and never considered something more with him above anyone else. He really did love her. Elena believed that now. But she wasn't so sure if she loved him back.

* * *

><p>Elena returned to Elijah's mansion to find him standing inside the entrance hall waiting for her. He was dressed in a white suit coat and pants and was wearing a blue colored dress shirt. Elena felt herself flush upon thinking how good the clothes looked on him.<p>

"So did you see your Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked, his tone teasing her. Elena tried to ignore the defensiveness feeling that Elijah brought out in her. Damon was someone she cared about. There was no shame in caring about someone. Elena told herself.

"Yes, I seen Mr. Salvatore," Elena shot back, trying not to laugh at the idea that Elijah seemed jealous over her visiting Damon. "Damon is going to see about a lead with Alaric in Tennessee. He had hoped that I wanted to come with them."

"Tennessee?" Elijah questioned. "Are you certain, Elena?"

"Yeah, why?" Elena shot back uneasily. "What's with Tennessee?"

"There are a large number of werewolf packs in that area, especially in mountain regions. Klaus must be after werewolves to create more hybrids," Elijah declared, gazing at Elena with a curious expression upon his handsome face. "Florida failed to work out for him."

Elijah still looked worried and Elena felt a sudden wave of fear. "What is it?" She insisted.

"As you survived the sacrifice, Elena, that has created an unexpected hole in Klaus's plans. You see, in order for Klaus to create more hybrids, he needs _you_. He likely wouldn't know this yet."

"What? Why would he need me to help with creating more hybrids?" Elena questioned back, not wanting to believe it.

"Your blood is bound to the curse on my brother. Only your blood could have activated the werewolf side of himself. And only your blood can help create more hybrids. The original witch made this clause in the spell that first concealed Klaus's werewolf side."

"A fail safe," Elena murmured, still finding it hard to believe. "So he needed me dead before. Since I came back, he needs my blood to create his hybrid race. So Klaus will need me to live."

"Yes, exactly," confirmed Elijah. "So, are you ready to go to Chicago?" The original vampire countered, studying her face.

"We're leaving now? Okay," Elena said, agreeing. "But I don't have my things packed."

"I had Lucy pack some things for you and put them away in the car. What ever else you need, it can be provided for you when we arrive," Elijah offered kindly, still studying her face intently.

"What?" Elena insisted. She hated to be stared at.

"This," Elijah began, suddenly leaning in, kissing her lips not twice but three times.

Elena was stunned. They had talked very little about what ever it was that was happening between them. Elijah had promised they would take things slowly and go from there. He had promised that he did not expect anything from her and Elena had been glad for it. Her love life was already a mess as it was. She knew that she did have feelings for this vampire that she couldn't begin to explain, but her heart was still with Stefan. And it just might be with Damon too. She couldn't bring anyone else into things right now until she knew what was going on with Stefan.

"Elijah," Elena began, not knowing how to start.

"Elena, I couldn't resist the opportunity," Elijah confessed, cutting her off with a warm smile. "You are so alluring I simply had too. I won't kiss you again, unless you tell me too."

Elena flushed again, still not believing the affect that Elijah had on her. She could hardly think strait when ever he was near her. Especially when he did things like touch her or kiss her or look at her with those damn sexy eyes of his.

Elena could barely manage to respond to him. "Well, good, then," Elena managed weakly. "It's not that I don't..."

Elijah again reached out to her and touched her lips with his fingers to silence her. He then took them away after tracing her lips. "Again, Elena, you owe me nothing here," He offered, his voice a deep husky whisper. Elena briefly wondered if he was fighting an internal struggle such as she was.

"But I..." Elena was the one who stepped forward first, like a moth to a flame, and she pressed her lips to his in a powerful, passionate kiss that shattered what ever walls that were between them. Elijah gladly accepted her into his arms and returned her kisses with equal, fiery fever.

He was the first to break away and Elena found herself holding onto the chest of his shirt for dear life to steady herself. She wanted him. More than anything she wanted him. Oh, help her. What kind of girlfriend was she?

"How about we get out to that car, Elena," Elijah spoke, his voice weak with his own desire for her. "Unless you had something else in mind."

"Uh," Elena forced a weak smile to her face. "The … the car..." Elena was the first to turn to head outside and Elijah followed her after a good minute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Chicago hotel was easily the ritziest looking hotel that Elena had ever seen. Elena remembered that her parents had taken Jeremy and herself on a vacation once when they were kids to Disneyland. The hotel then had been amazing, but it was nothing like this place.

Elijah had checked them into a two bedroom suite and promised dinner in the hotel ballroom for just the two of them. The place was so grand, and the lavish attention that Elijah was offering her brought Elena weak in her knees. It was all so overwhelming and she had been here only an hour.

She laid herself down on her king size bed and hugged a fluffy white pillow that was half the size of her. Elena suddenly could smell something sweet, something that smelled like fresh clean sheets and fresh rain water. She rose from the bed and followed the smell out into the living room area of the suite. Elena then spotted the double doors were wide open that lead to the balcony area and she went outside and was immediately entranced by the stunning lights and view of the city. It was truly stunning here, all thoughts of her estranged beau forgotten.

Elena turned to go back inside to find Elijah and was surprised to see him already on the large balcony with her. He had stripped off his shirt and coat and appeared to be sitting cross legged on the balcony floor. The wind was in his hair and Elena felt heated by how incredibly beautiful this man was. She felt a physical pull whenever he was near her. It was stronger, whatever it was, compared to how she felt for anyone before and it frightened her.

She moved closer to him and felt the wind take her hair as well. The breeze felt good.

"We can leave for down town tonight. I promised you a shopping trip if I recall," Elijah spoke with his eyes closed. "In the morning we can go see an old friend of my family. I feel that she will be able to give us some more information about Nicklaus's location."

"What are you doing?" Elena managed to say after a good moment.

"Meditation does wonders for relaxation, lovely Elena," The original murmured, a slight smile to his handsome face. Elena looked away from Elijah briefly and blushed. It was almost as if he knew what she was thinking and that was dangerous for her. Elijah then opened his eyes and stood up and reached for his shirt near by on a lawn chair.

"I'll have to get you to show me sometime," Elena was barely able to say before she was pulled into the original vampires arms with her back against him and he lowered them like that back to the floor of the balcony. "If you insist, Elena," Elijah whispered into her hair and Elena felt something completely give away within her and she relaxed in his embrace.

"Now," He began, his voice low with obvious restraint. "Let me take those arms of yours, and lift up." Elijah traced her arms with his hands until she lifted them up above her head. Elena sighed helplessly and rested her head against his neck and was lost in his face, his eyes, the sound of his voice...

"Now close your eyes," Elijah spoke after a good minute of fighting his will to take her into his arms forcefully.

Elena did as she was told and tried to recall their first passionate kiss inside the coffin and everything after that. But it was all gone when she was with him. All Elena could see was Elijah, here and now. No one else mattered.

"Elijah," She breathed heavily, weak with need to be with him.

His hands then found their way down her sides, slowly, causing her to gasp and bite her lower lip. Elijah then found her waist and then her hips and she couldn't help but arch against him at his touches.

"Yes, Elena," He whispered back. Elijah then reached to the front of her with his hands but instead found her ear lobe and traced it with his tongue.

"Kiss me," She replied, taking his face in her hands suddenly and forcing him to look at her.

Elijah easily swept her into his embrace and lost himself in a desperate, heated kiss. One after another. He stood with her and lead her back inside the rooms and to her bedroom. There they lost themselves in their pleasure and forgot the world for awhile.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Stefan Salvatore asked the original hybrid before him with impatience. They had just walked into a bar named <em>Gloria's<em> in Chicago and it was obviously closed. Stefan was getting tired of running around with Klaus and killing those who stood in his way of creating hybrids.

The only reason he stayed with Klaus was to keep him away from Mystic Falls and in turn keep him from finding out that Elena had been resurrected by Jonathan Gilbert. Elena surviving the sacrifice and in turn stopped Klaus from creating successful hybrids by still existing.

Stefan knew that somehow Elena ended up taking all of the originals bodies away from Klaus when they had been leaving Mystic Falls. He suspected that she either used Damon or resurrected Elijah for help in doing so. It was likely the latter choice knowing his brother. Given a chance to gain Elena for himself, Damon would choose Elena above doing anything that potentially might return her boyfriend to the picture before he could convince her to return his feelings. Even if said boyfriend was his own brother. Elijah would be someone that she could not only trust, but he would keep her safe without any elicit intentions towards her like Damon.

"I'm here to see a witch," growled Klaus deeply, before going towards the back entrance to the room. The hybrid had not been happy since learning his entire family had vanished into thin air and he kept mumbling to himself occasionally about someone named Mykael. Stefan hoped for the chance to find out who Mykael was, but he would have to be very careful about how to bring up the subject to Klaus.

A small framed woman with dark skin seemingly came from no where and was suddenly standing behind the bar. She was striking with her beauty and seemed much older than what she appeared to be. "Gloria, it's been years... " Klaus began, giving her a careful smile.

"Cut the crap, Nicklaus," She began shortly, cutting him off. "Why are you here, and with Stefan Salvatore no less..."

"Stefan is an old friend from way back," Klaus admitted, not meeting Stefan's gaze. "I want you to tell me why my hybrids are dying, shortly after their creation."

"You broke your curse then," Gloria noted curiously. "Where's the other one, Elijah?"

Stefan was now interested in the conversation at the mention of Elijah. "Elijah?" He said questioningly.

"Elijah failed to keep up. He's dead!" Klaus said, deadpan. "And my family is missing. Tell me where they are," Klaus ordered with a commanding look about him.

"You are just having a whole lot of trouble, every where you go, aren't you?" teased Gloria, enjoying the moment. "Now who would dare to take your family away from you?"

Klaus scowled dangerously at the witch, but still remained surprisingly respectful. Thought Stefan.

"I suspect that Mykael is with us once again," Klaus admitted after a brief silence, sounding quiet. "He always liked my brothers better than me." The last sounded like a pout.

"Hmm, I wonder why that is?" Gloria shot back. "Okay, a simple finding spell should _find_ your family for you. Give me your hand, Nicklaus. And don't try anything. You know that I have enough juice to ensure I get away from you."

"Of course, lovely," agreed Klaus. He offered the witch his hand and smiled dangerously.

The witch pricked his hand with a needle and drew blood. She used a cloth to dab up the blood and put the cloth inside a green colored cup. She then spoke some words that sounded like Latin and something else, and the cup caught on fire and the witch closed her eyes.

"I see a girl. The d_oppelganger_ of Katherine Pierce, you found her," Gloria sounded surprised.

"She was a spirited one," Klaus smiled, looking at Stefan briefly. Stefan remained emotionless, watching the scene play out.

"And you killed her," Gloria went on. "But... I _still_ see her."

"That's not possible," snapped Stefan suddenly. "I watched her die."

Gloria ignored his outburst. "And you love her. And you would do anything for her. And you have."

Stefan tried to not meet Klaus's stare. He could only hope that he'd fail to realize that he knew that Elena had been still alive all along.

"Where is she now?" Klaus insisted, his voice chilling.

"I see...I don't believe it," murmured the witch in disbelief.

"What is it?" shouted Klaus, impatient now.

"Your _doppelganger_, Klaus, is with your brother. Elijah."

There was another long, deadly silence before Klaus spoke again. "What?" He growled, a chill could be felt in the air.

Stefan then felt a heavy weight settle over him as he realized what Klaus would want to do next. He'd want to go to Mystic Falls and hunt Elena down and kill her. He only hoped that Elijah would kill him before he had the chance to find her.

* * *

><p>Elena woke in Elijah's arms the next morning. They were going to investigate Elijah's lead this morning. Stefan was supposedly staying at a hotel near by with Klaus. Elena forced himself to sit up, flushing red upon realizing she was naked in the bed with Elijah who had no clothing as well. The sheet slipped off her body as she stood up and moved for her robe in the closet. Daylight was just beginning to shine through the windows in the room.<p>

By the time she showered and dressed, Elijah was already out of the bed, showered, fully clothed and was taking a brush briefly to his silky hair. Elena smiled to hide her disappointment. She'd never forget what Elijah looked like under the bed sheet. He'd been a whole new kind of beautiful.

Elena went over to him by the mirror he was looking into and she smiled up at him. "I never suspected that you took this long with your hair," Elena said, teasing him with a grin to her face.

"One has to look respectable, Elena," Elijah replied in all seriousness. He soon sat the brush down on the dresser before them and then turned to face her. "You look stunning," He told her, taking in the short sundress she was wearing, and smiling again. Elijah then reached for her and Elena relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you, for last night. I'll never forget it," Elena confessed, letting herself get lost in the feel of him.

"Don't thank me, Elena. My offer stands._ This_, whatever is between us, doesn't have to go in any direction that you don't want it too," said Elijah, turning her around to face him again. "And if you should choose... I'll be here," He declared to her, his voice soft, gentle, serious.

Elena felt so free with Elijah and suddenly so guilty for wanting this with him. How could she begin to tell Stefan what happened if they did get back together? Elijah seen her frown and he leaned in and kissed her softly, briefly. "Don't feel badly, lovely Elena. You did nothing wrong." He reminded her.

"Then why do I feel like I did?" She confessed sadly.

Elijah then took her in his arms once more and just held her close and promised to always be there for her. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Gloria's_ bar was nothing like Elena had imagined it to be. It was dark inside and the sunlight was coming through the windows, but the bar itself appeared to be something out of another time. It was like something you'd see out of a black and white film. "It's beautiful in here," Elena whispered to Elijah when it appeared to be that they were the only persons inside the place.

"We're not the only ones here, Elena," Elijah responded back in a careful tone. It was like he could read her thoughts. His gray colored suit moved with him like a glove as he moved across the floor and towards the bar.

"What is it?" Elena asked softly. She saw the concern on his handsome face and grew worried. She moved towards him and he grabbed her arm easily when someone could be seen coming up from the back room through the curtains.

"Well, this day is full of surprises," said the dark skin woman. She was dressed in a dark gold shirt and black pants. Elena thought she looked like she stepped out of the pages of a magazine.

"Gloria, it's been fifteen years or so, hasn't it?" offered Elijah with a deadly smile.

"You hardly ever came back when the 50s ended, Elijah," agreed Gloria with a grin.

"The music _died_ with the 50s," replied Elijah dryly.

Elena smirked at him. "You liked the 50s, eh?" She said in a teasing tone.

"What, the music did die then, Elena. You haven't _lived_ until you've heard Presley in his early days." He smiled at her.

Elena beamed at the original, unwilling to reply to that one.

"I was hoping if you could tell me if you have seen my brother, Klaus?" Elijah then put forward to the witch. "He's in the company of Stefan Salvatore."

Gloria looked back at Elijah with a sad expression then. It made Elena feel chilled to her bones. "I'm sorry, Elijah. I wouldn't betray you if I was given a choice, you know that," Gloria told the vampire in a reminding tone.

Elena then cried out in horror when Klaus appeared from the back room, seemingly out of no where, and plunged a dagger into the chest of her new lover. Elijah gasped in shock, and spoke something in a language that Elena had never heard before, and then the ancient vampire began changing into the deathly gray color that Elena was getting to be all too familiar with when it came to the original. Elijah's body then fell to the floor at Klaus's feet. The oldest original then turned to face Elena and smiled in recognition.

"Why, hello there, love," Klaus sneered. "Get your damsel, mate. We're going back to Mystic Falls."

Stefan then came up from behind Elena and snatched her forcefully into his arms as she screamed.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to stop me from killing that wolf, Rick," Damon Salvatore reminded his friend, still annoyed that Rick had felt sorry for the beast that had been trying to kill them in the Tennessee mountains.<p>

Rick shut the door of his truck and looked back at Damon disapprovingly. "You've been talking about that, all the way back home. Let it go, already," Rick said while grabbing his duffel bag off the ground and heading towards the Gilbert house.

"Why did you stop me? They might have known something," complained Damon again, stopping at the door to the house when Rick turned around.

"You had already killed the guy's girlfriend Damon. He wasn't going to tell you anything," offered Rick.

"Ah, good point," Damon admitted before attempting to follow Rick into the house. Rick put a hand to his chest to stop him. "Uh, Damon, Jenna doesn't want vampires in the house."

"What?" Damon exclaimed. "Her niece is _living_ with one."

"Well, she doesn't want you in the house, specifically," Alaric then admitted, trying not to chuckle. "She thinks it's your fault that Stefan is missing and in turn causing all these problems for Elena."

Damon still had a look of disbelief on his face as Rick shut the door in his face and promised to see him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Stefan, let me go!" shouted Elena while fighting her former love all the way into Klaus's car located in the alley beside the building. "How can you do this?" cried Elena.

Stefan pushed her further into the backseat and got in beside her and shut the car door. "Klaus found out from Gloria that he needs one other thing to create hybrids. She is surprisingly helpful under excessive force."

Elena shuddered at the last bit of information that Stefan said. "What is it? Is there anyway to stop him?"

"Lose the idea that I'm going to actually help you out here, Elena," quipped Stefan, slightly amused that her first instinct still was to trust him. "You shouldn't have saved Elijah. I might have been able to do more for you if you never interfered with the originals."

"What exactly is Klaus going to do with us, Stefan? He broke his curse, what more does he want? Can't he just leave us alone?" Elena winced upon realizing her voice sounded like a plea. Stefan was either compelled or lost on blood lust. He would be of no real help to her. Elena was quickly realizing she was just going to have to accept the fact that Stefan would likely be completely unreachable to her at this point. Perhaps forever.

It was a bitter piece of acceptance on her part.

"He's going to use you to help sire his hybrids," Stefan answered her freely, a slight smile to his face. "Your blood apparently is the key that is missing. You're going to be Klaus's personal donation bank."

"How can you say that like it's alright? He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Elena could barely manage to look at her former love in the face. Stefan's acceptance of all of this chilled her to her bones.

"No. He needs you alive, Elena. Klaus will never kill you now that he needs you for the hybrids. You're safe!" Stefan promised, then smiled sadistically at her. He reached for her hair and then pulled away from her as if remembering he wasn't supposed to care anymore.

"We can still get out of here, before he gets to the car. We can find Elijah, and..." Stefan's fist then connected with her face as Klaus entered the car in the drivers seat. Elena cried out in fear and pain and backed away from Stefan as far as she possibly could while holding the side of her face.

"Ah, good to see two lovers reunited, mate," Klaus told Stefan smugly, before turning around and starting the car. "Feel free to take a taste, but be sure to save some for me," Klaus then told Stefan and Elena screamed while watching Stefan's eyes turn red and the world then went black.

* * *

><p>Rebekah watched her brother drive away from Gloria's place, with Elijah's body and his little doppelganger in tow and then entered the bar. Hopefully the witch was still alive to tell her where they were going.<p>

* * *

><p>"Katherine, why the hell are you here?" scowled Damon viciously. He had been having a bad day since Rick had ditched him at the Gilbert house. He wanted in on helping Elena find Stefan and no one would let him help. Especially now that the original had seemingly taken a strong interest in helping Elena with whatever she wanted and with Elena herself in particular. They were off in Chicago someplace, living it up with Elijah trying to seduce her and Elena none the wiser. She trusted the original way too much for his liking. If anyone would be seducing his brother's girl, it would be him.<p>

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," Katherine smiled, teasingly so. "What, having a fight with little miss perfect already?" Katherine touched his chest seductively while walking past him. "I thought you'd like to know something that I know," she then offered him, while moving into his arms.

"What?" Damon deadpanned. He held back from the vampire while she continuously tried to kiss him, with a dark look to his pleasantly handsome face.

"Klaus has found Elijah and Elena in Chicago. He plans to use her as a personal blood bank in his quest to create hybrids. Apparently he needs Elena's blood along with his own to create them."

"How do you know this?" Damon then spat accusingly, pushing her away from him.

"I went to see their little witch friend after Klaus and Stefan took off. She's very helpful when you start ripping off her limbs." laughed Katherine.

"Okay, I don't get it. Why are you helping Elena, of all people?"

"I told you once, Damon. She's the doppelganger. She needs to be protected." Katherine then said no more, and left out the front door.

Damon stood at the door to the Salvatore house for a long moment before rushing into the living room to give Rick a call.

* * *

><p>"Klaus and Stefan kidnapped Elena?" Rick replied disbelievingly into the phone receiver. "Damon, who told you that?"<p>

Damon winced. Rick obviously knew that he had been having very little contact with Elena since she had taken up with Elijah in her mission to save Stefan. "Katherine was following them around in Chicago. Don't get me started on the _why_, Rick. You in or what?"

"We'll likely need to get Bonnie to help."

"The witch is away visiting family for the summer, remember?" Damon shot back impatiently.

"Ah, this won't be pretty then. I better tell Jenna … something in affect to the truth. See you shortly." Rick then disconnected the phone call.

Damon hung up the phone and then jumped, startled upon seeing he was no longer alone in the house. A devastatingly beautiful blond vampire was standing in the middle of the room with him, wearing a tight black dress. Damon smiled at her. "Well, hello," He started, then quickly annoyed when the female vampire held up a hand to stop him from continuing to speak.

"Shut it, and listen to me," she began snottily. "My brother Klaus has your doppelganger and my older brother Elijah held captive. They are coming here. What are you going to do about it?"

"Listen here, you snot-faced little -"

Damon never had the time to finish the sentence before the blond vampire knocked him clear to the floor in one movement from across the room. She then grabbed him by his black colored shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"No, you listen. I'm an original, so it wouldn't be a good idea to piss me off," Rebekah snarled, before releasing Damon. "You are somewhat cute, I must admit," she then spoke softly, touching the side of his face before moving away.

"We're going to go and see a witch... err, likely," Damon admitted begrudgingly. He scowled at the original while adjusting his clothes. "Why, wanting to come and help?"

"Not really," Rebekah smiled, looking bored. "But if you do not succeed in helping my brother, I'm going to rip your head off. Are we clear?" She beamed at him as if it would be the easiest thing in the world to do. Damon somehow believed her.

"Very," he growled. Damon then went for the front door and left.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to find herself in a room with a coffin and several shelves with dusty looking books. There was no windows in this room and only one small light. She suspected they were likely back in Mystic Falls.<p>

Elena moved for the coffin and began feeling for a way to open the lid. She had no idea if it was done on purpose, locking her away in a room with Elijah, but she was thankful for it. If she had him, she'd be alright.

Elena then popped open the lid to see Elijah laying on his back dressed in the same light colored clothes he had been wearing before. His skin was not the usual dull gray, however it was normal. Elena then realized his dagger was already out to her surprise. "Elijah?" She whispered, nudging him.

Elena then moved for his shoulder and then moved back in shock when Elijah snapped open his eyes and looked at her. His stare was icy cold, like death. "Katerina?" He hissed like a cat. He soon sat up completely in the coffin, still glaring so unfeelingly at her. His eyes then turned red and Elena began backing away from him in sudden fear. "No, Elijah, it's Elena," She began.

"Katerina, you should have never come back," Elijah then hissed, suddenly standing over her in a flash, making Elena back up into a near by wall. Her neck suddenly began to twitch and she realized quickly that Stefan fed on her before putting her in here. Her blood was still obvious on her neck.

"Elijah, no, it's Elena. I'm not Katerina," Elena tried to plea desperately with him. "Klaus has kidnapped us."

Elijah then grabbed her arms and pulled her tight against him. His eyes still the startling red. His teeth then flashed and he lunged for her neck, feeding on her like he never had blood before. Elena felt her vision begin to fade and she couldn't fight or cry out anymore. She had lost so much blood already.

Just as she felt herself begin to fade out, Elijah released her, still holding her tight though against him. "I think it's time you learn your lesson," He then hissed and began working at her clothing.

"Elijah..." Elena managed in a soft whisper, her body still limp as he let her drop with him against the floor. "Please... remember me..."

Elijah moved her legs to go around his waist and Elena's worst fears were about to come true if he did not remember her. "..Elijah..." She cried out in pain as he began to move within her. "...No.."

Just when he finished with her, there was the recognition Elena had been hoping for, but it was much too late. The damage was done and then some.

Elijah was then suddenly across the room, staring back at Elena in utter horror. "What have I done?" He spoke wildly, desperately aloud.

The door to the room then opened and Klaus stepped inside. "I see you have started without me," Klaus said, giving Elena a grin. "But I'm sure there's enough for both," He told Elijah with false sincerity.

Klaus then moved for Elena and Elijah cried out and Elena again knew nothing but darkness.

**Author's note: I just wanted to give everyone a big thank you for your interest in the story. It is very much appreciated. Things look a bit dark for Elena and Elijah right now but they will get better. I adore the characters of the Vampire Diaries, especially Elijah, Elena, The Salvatore brothers and Klaus. I can't wait to see Elijah back soon on the show. Sarah. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Stefan rushed to the dark room where he had stored Elena and Elijah upon Klaus's call. He had to listen for Klaus to speak as often as he could for fear of missing one of his many commands of him. So far Stefan had succeeded in convincing Klaus that he was lost over to the blood lust and was his loyal man.

It was getting more and more difficult to do so, however, since they had came across Elena and Elijah at Gloria's place in Chicago. To protect Elena now, he had to follow anything that Klaus had wanted him to do to her. That included feeding. Stefan had nearly killed Elena mere hours ago by draining so much of her blood, and would have succeeded, if Klaus that is hadn't been there to stop him from taking the kill.

Now, this evening, Klaus had one of his witches resurrect Elijah and cursed him with a feeding hunger of a newborn vampire. The affect was only temporary, but it had apparently succeeded in making Elijah near rabid with blood lust and with paranoia. Stefan arrived to the room to see Elena laying deathly still on the floor. Her perfect olive skin was unusually pale and Elijah and Klaus were arguing over what had apparently happened in the room mere moments ago. Stefan forced himself to remain emotionless upon seeing that Elena's clothes were bloodied underneath her waistline and on her bare legs, and she appeared to have a fresh wound on her neck.

"What have you done, Elijah? I thought you would feed, but never this," shouted Klaus viciously. "She was supposed to be mine!" He cried aloud, barely controlling his rage.

"My god..." gasped Elijah, realizing something that Stefan did not quite catch onto. "How could I... what... what did you have your witch do to me, Nicklaus?"

"A simple blood lust spell, you did the rest!" He accused. Klaus then looked at Elena and cried out before turning towards Stefan. "Take her to my room. Give her my blood." He ordered Stefan.

Stefan then lunged for Elena in a flash and was gone with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p>"She's bounded to me now," Elijah spat furiously when Stefan clearly escaped, but Klaus seemed to not suspect that Stefan as good as betrayed him, stealing away the doppelganger with his permission no less. "How could you do this to her, Nicklaus?"<p>

"You're the one who mated with her, dear brother," Klaus corrected coldly. "And drank her blood, not me. But no mind, she can and will be used to assist me, nevertheless. Even if I have to drain every last drop." Klaus then vanished, and Elijah was free, for now.

* * *

><p>"Elena?"<p>

Elena Gilbert opened her eyes and gazed in complete shock at the sight that greeted her. Stefan. It was Stefan, her kind, sweet Stefan, who loved her and was touching her hair with affection. Elena nearly bolted up on the bed she was laying on and into his arms. "Stefan! You saved me!" She cried happily.

Her love was back and everything could get back to normal. Klaus had been defeated for now. Nothing else mattered. Not Damon, not Elijah, just Stefan.

"I love you, so much," Elena declared, her voice a bittersweet whisper.

"Elena..." Stefan said again, removing her arms from his neck. "I resisted a lot of Klaus's orders, but my problem with blood, that was real. I can't..." Stefan trailed off, shaking his head and standing up. "I can't be with you again, Elena. Not like how you want me to be," Stefan told her, his voice breaking with emotion.

"But Stefan... we won... we'll beat this, together," Elena offered, her eyes fearful of his rejection.

"No, I'm sorry, Elena."

Stefan then left her alone in his bedroom inside the Salvatore house. Her bitter, heartbreaking cries could be heard downstairs and as Stefan left out the front door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He found her like that. Still curled up in a ball, sobbing softly, brokenheartedly over her lost first true love. Elena had her face pressed into the pillow on the left side of the bed, trying to block out the world.

Damon could understand what she was going through. The bitter shock and resentment that he had been left with when he realized that Katherine hadn't been in that tomb all that time still stung his heart, along with her final rejection of him when she finally showed up again. It is crushing to love someone that much and find out that you don't mean as much to them as you first thought you did.

In Elena's case it was a bit different, mind you. Instead the love of her life was rejecting her in favor of his desire for blood. He wanted blood more than he wanted to be with her and Stefan could never have both without eventually being responsible for her death.

Finally, there was acceptance on her part. Elena now knew that she would never have the Stefan back that she had fallen in love with nearly a year ago. The Stefan left in his place loved more than anything being a vampire and nothing mattered more to him than drinking blood. Years of fighting his desire for blood was finally his undoing now. It had cost him more greatly than he ever considered to be possible.

Damon was tempted to walk away as he always did when these situations happened. He was never good with dealing with his emotions or how he felt. Even when he had been human, he was never good at dealing with emotional stuff.

But where Elena was concerned he felt compelled to fight for the exception. He had completely failed her in her quest to save Stefan and in a way he had been saved. Stefan would never again deny his true nature as a vampire and it turn he was restored to his real self. Damon found himself standing over Elena on the bed and he reached out to touch her shoulder.

She had lost Stefan, and to top it off, Elijah had vanished into thin air again. Damon wasn't certain if she knew that yet. Perhaps it would be better if she forgot him while she dealt with losing Stefan.

"Elena," Damon whispered, sounding sad even to himself. He hated to see her this way. "Damon?" She questioned, sounding surprised. She was then in his arms and cried openly for her lost love.

Damon, still hesitant on what to do, slowly accepted the new closeness and gladly held her near.

* * *

><p>The month of August passed quietly for Elena. She no longer stayed with Elijah and hadn't gone back to the mansion since they had left it to go to Chicago. It was happy and peaceful to simply spend her time at home with Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy.<p>

Alaric had permanently moved into the house a week ago. He no longer wanted to wait to take his relationship with Jenna to the next step, whatever that might be for them. Time would only tell them.

Jeremy had teasingly taken to calling Alaric _Uncle Rick, _and Elena gladly followed her little brothers example. It somehow felt right to call Alaric that.

They were enjoying their time together as a family and trying to forget that Klaus could return at anytime to take Elena away from them. Movie night Fridays was a new habit and Elena could swear that by the way Rick had been acting around Jenna lately that he was going to ask her to marry him soon.

Elena had also been paying the odd visit to the Salvatore house to spend time with Damon to hear how Stefan was doing and giving Damon a chance to try and prove that something more could happen between them other than the unique friendship they shared. Elena felt attracted to the older Salvatore brother. She always had been if she wanted to be truthful with herself. But she had never considered that a romantic relationship was possible for them before until recently.

There had been some dinner and dancing. Elena had greatly enjoyed hearing from Damon more about his family history and he even discussed his mother with her. She apparently died a few years after Stefan was born. Their father never really accepted her loss and never remarried.

Next week was the first week back to school. Stefan seemed more like his old self, however his blood lust was still an issue and he wouldn't be going back to school. He also avoided contact with herself and Damon as often as possible. Elena guessed he had trouble dealing with the changes to her relationship with Damon. Elena, at one point, wanted more than anything to wait for Stefan to recover so they could be together again, but she quickly came to accept that it might not ever happen within her life time. As the weeks continued, it became painfully clear that the blood lust would always be apart of Stefan's life, no matter if Klaus was involved or not. Elena knew she was not prepared to face dealing with that for the rest of her life.

She wanted to be able to live and be happy and enjoy life. With Stefan, no matter how much she loved him, there was hardly any happiness or any chance to enjoy life at all. There was always one drama after another. Elena felt tired of it all.

Elena went up to her bedroom and prepared for bed. She dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and tied back her long hair. She moved for the light and turned towards her bed and then jumped visibly upon seeing a figure sitting on her bed in the darkness.

"Who's there?" She insisted, sounding hard.

"It's me," The man answered. She relaxed, easily so. It was Elijah. She had not seen him since that nightmare with Klaus in the summer and she was almost glad for it. It had allowed her the chance to try and regain some normalcy in her life. Stefan was out of her life in the romantic sense and she was enjoying her life with her family and friends like she had before all the crazy things had started about vampires and werewolves.

"What do you want?" She asked hesitantly after a long silence. Only her breathing could be heard. Elena knew that she wasn't nervous around him, although she likely should be. His very presence shot the world upside down for her.

"I wanted to see if you're alright," Elijah started softly, taking a couple of steps towards her. He then stopped.

"I am," Elena confirmed, her voice pained slightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she longed to touch him and be close to him. But he was dangerous to her. She lost her sense of self control when he was near. "Elijah, he's not coming back, is he?" She asked in a fearful sounding voice. She winced at how she sounded.

"He will likely return for you, and soon," Elijah admitted reluctantly. "He's convinced that your blood is the key he needs to make his hybrids, Elena. That makes you very important to my brother. That is why I have returned. I want to ensure your safety and help you in anyway that I can."

Elena felt herself moving towards Elijah, like a helpless mouse going into the set trap with a smile to it's cute fur face. He was dangerous for her, threatened everything she had gained over the last part of the summer, but she did not care. He was here. It was all that mattered.

"Elena, be warned. If you come near me, I might not be able to control myself."

"Why did you stay away so long?"

There, she said it. Part of her felt so vulnerable for doing it. She told herself that whatever had happened between them earlier in the summer was nothing but two people fighting an overpowering loneliness. Nothing was wrong with trying to reach out to someone to silence that loneliness for awhile. But here she was now, confronted with Elijah again, and she felt everything else fade away. Stefan and Damon did not matter anymore. Pain filled her heart at the agony she now let herself feel at being separated from him for so long.

"Elena... " He began hesitantly. "Our last meeting ended... badly. I could not risk your life again by coming by too soon. I had to regain my old... self. I had to regain my sense of self control. And I did not believe you would want to see me again. Not after what I... what I did to you."

"Apart of me was terrified that you'd come back," Elena began honestly. "I am just beginning to get my life back on track again. I'm about to start school again. I can't live my life waiting for Klaus to reappear and drop the ball. I can't live my life thinking that things with Stefan will ever be the same again. I think I've found something worth holding on for again. I have to try and see where that goes."

"Damon Salvatore," Elijah answered for her, rather harshly. He stepped back from Elena when she came closer. He couldn't allow her to touch him or everything would be undone for her and her new start. He'd never let her go again. Klaus and the rest of the world be damned.

"Elijah, what I feel for you... I want to know if... if it's real. Don't you?"

Elena moved for him again and he jumped back too quickly and slammed into a near by wall. "I won't be something you just try out, Elena," He snapped coldly. "You can have you silly child fantasies with your Mr. Salvatore since I was so easily replaced. I will be around, but not right now. Goodbye, Elena."

Elijah then vanished out her bedroom window, leaving a stunned and shaking Elena in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I never thought you'd get here," Damon Salvatore told Elena while letting her inside the Salvatore house. He briefly kissed her cheek before closing the door behind her.

Elena felt tired but knew she had to take the time to meet Damon. Over the last month, they were steadily trying new things and testing new waters about their relationship. Elena found herself really liking this different side of Damon. The kind, caring part that he hid much too often and exposed usually only in her presence.

Elena moved to kiss him softly on the lips and found herself drawing away when she could see Stefan at the top of the staircase. She cared for Damon, she did, but she wouldn't openly try and hurt Stefan. "Ah, little brother, again," murmured Damon, taking the time to glare at Stefan before pulling completely away from Elena's reach. "You're really starting to put a damper on things, little brother," Damon then told Stefan rather viciously.

"Afraid that you're not what she wants, after all, Damon?" Stefan shot back, returning his brothers cold gaze.

Damon then moved to hit Stefan and Elena picked the wrong moment to step in between the two brothers and Damon struck her hard to the side of her face which sent her flying to the floor in a thump.

Elena immediately felt tears sting her eyes and she held the side of her face to look up and see Damon looking down at her in shock. "Elena?" He then asked softly and moved to help her to her feet and helped steady her. "I'm sorry, Elena," He then began after a long silence. "I didn't think..."

"You never do," Stefan then spat darkly, before turning and leaving out the front door and into daylight.

"I'm okay," Elena managed weakly, before letting go of Damon and heading to sit on the sofa in the living room. "I seen Elijah last night," she told him, taking the conversation in a completely different direction than Damon had hoped it would go. "He told me that Klaus might still be a problem. Elijah said he'd be sticking around to help me." Elena decided to leave out the parts that had hinted around what ever strange connection it was that she had shared with Elijah over the summer thus far. Especially what had happened between them last time they had met due to Klaus. She felt terrified and drawn to Elijah regardless and all at once.

"And here I was hoping that we'd talk about your birthday," Damon smirked, and before a sad look setting upon his face.

"My birthday... oh, that's right. It's this Thursday," Elena sighed darkly. She hated her birthday. At least she did since her parents died.

"Vampire barbie wants to give you a birthday party," Damon confessed, smiling at seeing her glare. "You game? We can run away together, instead, you know?" Damon then teased her.

Elena chuckled at that. "No. A party is alright. I'll just hide away in a corner and pout."

"It's a very pretty pout though," Damon told her softly, reaching to touch her face. Elena smiled forcefully, wanting to take the time to appreciate Damon's attention, not shy away from it. She had no one else in her life after all. Stefan broke up with her, and Elijah took off from her life like a bat out of hell and was back now, but she had no idea what it meant. Elena wasn't certain if she even wanted to know given Elijah's last cold rejection of her.

"Damon, I want to let you know that I appreciate your being here for me. I really don't know what I'd do without you," Elena admitted softly, almost tearfully.

"And you never have to find out," He reminded her gently, touching her hand. Elena smiled, feeling happy and enjoying it. "Be my date for the party?" Damon then pressed quickly with a grin. "You got it," Elena said agreeing and then laughing when Damon pulled her in for a brief kiss to seal her promise.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd see you you here of all people," murmured Stefan Salvatore while taking a hesitant look at the original vampire who was perched on the balcony in behind the Salvatore house. It gave a perfect view of the back yard and an old courtyard with a small lake. "Elena train wreak your life too?"<p>

"She has chosen who she wants. It is her right to do so," Elijah shot back in mild annoyance.

He hadn't expected what he felt for the doppelganger to go beyond the physical attraction that was between them, however something changed while they had been in Chicago. He felt irresistibly drawn to her. What Klaus's witch had done had only magnified the intensity of his feelings and he was certain the spell had been affecting Elena as well. It was a spell used hundreds of years ago to improve upon arranged marriages. Combined with the lust part of the spell, Elena's blood had been like a siren's call to him. It still sang to him, calling him forward, even at this range. If Elena were to get too close, there was a risk that she was under the influence of the spell still as well. She wouldn't be able to control herself as well. Not wanting to rob her again of making decisions for herself, Elijah promised himself to stay clear of her until he could be certain the spell was completely done.

But here he was, only a few hundred feet away from her again while she visited another would-be lover , longing to hear her call out for him. To see some sign that she was struggling as he was.

"Why are you here then, Elijah? What's going on between you and Elena?" Stefan insisted.

After a long minute of silence, Elijah finally confessed his own confusion. "I honestly am not sure," He declared, his tone passionate. He then vanished into the night, saying no more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Elena couldn't believe her day had arrived. Dressing inside the Salvatore house, putting on her best new white dress with thin straps on her shoulders, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The attic was the quietest place to be in the Salvatore house. No one came up here anymore.

Elena then moved to put on the new necklace that Jenna and Alaric had given to her in honor of the occasion. It was a silver chain with a very small golden plated rose pendant. It was lovely and meant the world to Elena. After all, it was only a couple of months ago that she thought she had lost Jenna forever. Now she was not only alive, but she was going to marry Rick in three months, giving Elena and Jeremy a new uncle. Elena couldn't wait for their wedding as it would symbolize that their family was finally whole and healed again.

Just as she was about to snap the necklace closed at the back of her neck, two strong and familiar hands took hold of her much smaller ones and began to work the necklace closed. "Allow me," His soothing and nearly perfect voice purred in her left ear. Elena couldn't hide the affect his voice and his closeness had on her even now. She shivered with pleasure. Elijah snapped the chain closed and his fingers lingered on her skin at the base of her neck. "I had to see... I had to see you," He admitted to her shakily, meeting her eyes in the reflection of the mirror before them. "It being your birthday, it seemed like a good time as any."

Elena blinked, finding it too hard to turn away from his stare in the mirror. His stare made her blood run hot and when she finally managed to look away she blushed a bright red. She gasped when his hand s moved to the side of her arms and took a moment to feel their way up before turning her around in his embrace to face him. Elena was pressed flush against him and she found herself daring to see what would happen next. "And for the occasion, I believe a little something is in order to mark it with."

Elena flushed again when he moved in as if to kiss her and instead he moved back her hair and snapped a second chain around her neck in a flash before she could blink. "I managed to convenience Rebekah that it would be better off in your hands," He confessed softly before touching her face only briefly in a rare sign of affection and then looking to the floor.

Elena stole the moment to turn around and look back into the mirror. It was her necklace, the one that Stefan had given her. Despite who it had once belonged too and despite her no longer being with Stefan it still meant a lot to her. Tears welled up in her dark eyes and she looked back at Elijah completely speechless and moved.

"If you'd like to thank me, I do know a way how..." He trailed off, touching her chin ever so softly before letting her go and moving in for a kiss that left them both breathless. After several heartbeats, Elijah first broke the kiss and then touched her face again. "I know that I should stay away, that you should stay away from me, but I can't do that anymore," He told her, still breathless with passion. "I want to be apart of your life, Elena. I have to be..."

Elena answered him with no words, but pressed her lips to his again in a scorching kiss. In between kisses, Elena saw how Elijah was dressed. Wearing even a simple blue dress shirt and black pants, he was simply beautiful to her. She moved to yank the shirt out from his pants and he hissed in her mouth in response which made her grin in satisfaction.

Elijah then lifted her up by her waist and sat her down on a near by dresser as he began removing the straps of her dress between kisses to her lips, neck and shoulders. Once her upper body was completely exposed he moved to step in between her legs and took her into his arms again. Just as they became one, Elena gasped in surprise. Her head had struck a picture on the wall and it fell and broke. She laughed at that and he kissed her chin in response. A knock then sounded at the closed attic door surprising them both.

"Elena, you ready for the party?"

It was Damon.

"Damn!" She hissed, making Elijah wonder if it was because they were caught or because he had just bit her ear lobe. Elena's eyes then met his in apology and he reluctantly moved away from her. However, before he let her go he kissed her again, slowly, and then without looking away from her eyes he put her dress back in place for her. "Later." He told her. Then was gone before the door opened, revealing a breathless and heaving Elena sitting alone on the dresser. She smoothed out the bottom of her dress before forcing herself to stand up and walk towards Damon.

"What were you doing all alone in here?" His tone was accusing but teasing.

"Ah, just thinking about how I don't want to go to this thing," She replied honestly before letting Damon lead her from the room, forcing a smile to her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elena felt almost relived when Damon left her alone to go and see what was going on with Stefan. Apparently he set him a text message to meet him somewhere and it had to do with the party. Caroline Forbes spotted her from across the room and left Tyler Lockwood standing alone in the middle of the room to go to her.

"How are you enjoying the party, Elena?" Caroline pressed with a big grin to her face.

"It's really... something else. I'm having fun, Caroline," Elena confessed with a smile of her own. She then frowned when Caroline suddenly sniffed her and then cried out. "Oh my god, Elena. You had sex with Damon, didn't you?"

Elena felt floored by that question. "How … what the hell, Caroline, no. Our relationship isn't like that, well, not yet anyway," Elena confessed in a whisper. Elena briefly remembered Elijah's promise for later and she tried to hide the thrill that went up her spine. Caroline didn't have to know about Elijah. Not yet, anyway.

"Then who was it?" Caroline insisted nosily. "I can tell you just had sex, Elena. Now spill!"

"How the heck can you know? Damon never let on that he knew anything," Elena replied with a dark scowl.

"Oh, wow. So it really wasn't Damon then, huh?" Caroline seemed truly amazed.

"I'm not telling you anything, Caroline. There's nothing to tell … well, not really. I don't know where things are at with us. We haven't had the chance to talk about it."

Elena decided not to say that there wasn't ever the chance to talk about really anything when they were together. Being in Elijah's presence literally rendered her speechless most of the time from the moment they first encountered each other.

"Oh, is it someone I know?"

"No, I don't think so," Elena confessed to her friend truthfully. "Ah, he likes to keep a low profile."

"Does Damon know you're seeing someone new already?"

Elena frowned at that. She knew she had to tell Damon what was going on between Elijah and herself. Especially since they had just been together again upstairs and inside Damon's own house, and it didn't appear to be ending anytime soon.

After she talked to Elijah tonight and they had a chance to go over what was happening between them she'd tell Damon she couldn't see him in a romantic sense anymore. Nothing serious hadn't happened between them yet but Elena knew that Damon's feelings for her were very serious. He wouldn't take this very well.

"No, he doesn't Caroline, but I'm going to tell him. Soon."

"Good. He really cares about you, Elena."

"I know," Elena nodded in agreement almost bitterly. She really didn't want to hurt Damon this way, but Elena knew that she couldn't lie to him about something like this. Whatever this was between her and Elijah, she was falling for the original and fast. She couldn't go on letting Damon think that there was hope for something serious between them anymore. Not when she felt this way for someone else.

"See you later. I want to go see Tyler before he finds that bimbo of his again," Caroline tone Elena before walking off and leaving Elena alone in the crowd with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Tyler, wait!"<p>

Tyler stepped away from his date and walked towards Caroline who was coming at him from inside the house and onto the balcony. "Hey, Caroline, whats up?"

"How could you choose her to be your date when you could have asked me?" The vampire spat accusingly.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want things to be like that between us. If that's changed, I got to know, Caroline. She's just a date. That's all," Tyler confessed carefully.

"Well maybe I do want things to be different between us," Caroline argued swiftly. "But you can't start hanging out with bimbos like her. Got it? If we're going to do something about, whatever the heck this is between us, I need to know you're serious about this too."

"I care about you, Caroline. I do," Tyler declared, trying not to laugh at her sudden outburst of emotion towards him. "I'm in this, all the way," He agreed, taking her hands in his own.

Slowly, Caroline moved towards Tyler and kissed him. She let go of his hand to lead him back into the party and they were stopped by a tall, blond haired man at the door frame.

"Ah, there you are. You're the werewolf that goes to school with my doppelganger, are you not?"

"What?" Tyler said, giving the man a strange look.

"Oh, god," whispered Caroline, while slowly realizing who stopped her at the door and Tyler.

"You know this guy?" prodded Tyler curiously.

"My reputation proceeds me," said the man, bragging. "I like it."

"Tyler, we got to get out of here," whispered Caroline. "We need to tell Elena..." Her words were cut off by Klaus's hand to her neck, crushing her words.

"Now, now, little vampire," He purred, his words like a soothing breeze. "My new hybrid might not like me very much if I have to kill his lady so soon in the game. You'll tell Elena nothing," Klaus finished lastly, compelling her.

"I'll tell Elena nothing," Caroline agreed.

"Now go away," Klaus finished with a smile.

Caroline left without looking back, wordlessly. "What's going on?" Tyler demanded, seeing clearly that the man had compelled Caroline.

"You're going to be a good little werewolf and come with me. You're going to be my new hybrid when I get the fair Elena in place."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere with you dude. Now get the hell out of my way." Tyler went to move and Klaus stopped him with a solid hand to the chest. Tyler was stunned that he couldn't move, the hand was so strong. "I didn't want to do this so soon," Klaus declared, then grabbing Tyler's face in his hands.

"You're going to leave with me by your own will so that you my become a hybrid. You want to become a hybrid Tyler, don't you?" Klaus whispered softly.

"I want to become a hybrid," Tyler said.

"Good boy," Klaus then grinned. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>Elena left the party after saying goodbye to Damon. He said that Stefan had wanted to tell him that his former girlfriend Andie had been killed this morning. Damon had ended the relationship upon Elena accepting her feelings for him and declaring she wanted to explore them. She was rather surprised to see that Damon truly seemed bothered by her death. Elena had decided to hold off telling him about Elijah for a few days. Not even Damon deserved to hear about the murder of his old girlfriend and then have his current girlfriend of sorts dump him strait afterward for another man.<p>

Elena had tried to find Caroline again, but she had left the party. Elena could only guess she took off with Tyler somewhere. Matt had been in a back room getting stoned with her brother Jeremy. Elena planned to give Jeremy hell for that tomorrow.

She got to her room wordlessly. Alaric and Jenna had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room while watching a film.

Elena removed her dress and put in the hamper. She'd do some laundry tomorrow night. She walked into her bathroom and went to turn on the shower and gasped in shock when a hand in the dark reached out and grazed her back in a slow motion equaling familiarity with it. She turned around and laughed nervously upon seeing it was Elijah. She moved for her robe on the door. "Geez, Elijah. You could have announced yourself you know."

"Don't cover up on my account. Announcing myself wouldn't be as much fun as this," He then reminded her with an appreciative smile. Elijah then reached out and grabbed her robe by the neck forcing her into his arms. "That's much better," He told her with a husky whisper. He leaned in for a kiss and she couldn't help but let his lips find hers.

With much difficulty Elena managed to push him away after getting lost in the moment. "What... what is this, Elijah?" She then insisted, trying to not look at him. "Are you going to visit me daily for a screw or do I actually mean something to you?"

He chuckled at her language and then reached for her waist and turned her to face him in his arms. "You mean everything to me, Elena. I can't resist you," He whispered in her ear. He tried to kiss her again and she looked away from him again as he began to play with her hair.

"But why can't you resist me? What did Klaus do to us, Elijah?"

She ducked his lips and he got her neck taking the opportunity to use his tongue on her skin. She gasped and moaned and tried to fight this but decided to just give in and enjoy it. She could always ask Bonnie to help her the first day back to school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You stayed," whispered Elena, enjoying the feel of Elijah's body next to hers. She smiled, enjoying that he cared enough to stay and that they were inside her bedroom. She rose from the bed after enjoying a long, lingering kiss, regretfully so, and began dressing.

Dressed fully in a simple shirt and jeans, Elena turned to face the original vampire again. "So are we actually going to discuss, whatever this is, or..."

Elijah was in front of her within a flash and silenced her with another long kiss. "Hey, not fair," complained Elena when he released her. "What did this spell do to us?"

"It was a spell cast on me, Elena, and I assure you that it was lifted a day after it was cast on myself. If I were still under the spell, well, lets just say things would be a little messy in here." Elijah smiled at her before reaching for a pair of silk boxers that had been tossed at her window.

"So..." Elena trailed off, not quiet getting it.

"Elena, the spell is over. It was a spell that witches used to help along arranged marriages. And what I never told your former beau, the spell was used on vampire unions specifically in the late 1600s."

"Vampire marriages?" Elena seemed in awe.

"Yes, Elena. Are you honestly that surprised to hear that vampires would marry their own kind? Even vampires don't like the idea of being alone forever. It was a blood bonding spell."

"What does that mean exactly?" She asked while helping Elijah buckle his pants. He reached for her arm and drew her closer to him.

"Klaus had one of his witches use the spell believing it would cause me to harm you, to frighten you away from me. He wanted the doppelganger attached to the blood of the originals. So whenever a new doppelganger surfaced, you would be drawn to us, like a moth to a flame. You would seek us out, or we would seek you out. Your blood's scent would always call out to us and we would find you. Ensuring the line of the doppelganger is tied to us, Klaus will always ensure that he can create more hybrids."

"Good god," whispered Elena, falling onto the bed sitting up. "You mean, every five hundred years, there will be another girl. There will always be another girl...It doesn't end with me?"

"Jeremy is related to you by blood, although he is not your sibling by birth. If he has a family, the line will carry on, even if you choose not too. You have cousins as well, do you not?"

Elena blinked, taking it all in. She had wanted to believe it would end with her. For it to end, all of her family would have to die too. She knew that she had Gilbert cousins in Richmond, although distantly.

Fully dressed now, Elijah sat beside her on her bed. "As I said though, Elena. The spell has been lifted. I have no control over you and you have no control over me. What ever this is between us, it's real. My feelings for you are real and not caused by some spell. I want to be with you, Elena, however I do not wish to put any pressure on you. You are still quite young and deserve to have your life here with your family and with your friends."

"I want to be with you too, Elijah. I don't want this to end. I have never felt this way for any one before, but I need time to breath awhile. I think... I know that I have very strong feelings for you. I just hope you'll give me time to figure things out."

"I will," Elijah declared softly, making her smile briefly. "However know that I will not share you forever, Elena. I know that you were in love with Stefan Salvatore, and carry most likely the same feelings for his brother. I want to be with you, Elena, but I will not accept you carrying such attachments for others. I will not live with it, either. You must choose what you really want, once and for all, and be prepared to live with your choice forever. I have never, and will not start now, sharing my lover with any other persons. Are we clear about that?"

Elena nodded, trying not to appear too happy about how Elijah wanted her and wanted to be committed to what this was between them. He was right. She needed to take this seriously and be sure about what she wanted. She still loved Stefan but knew there was no real future for them. It was like saying goodbye to what was her childhood and growing up and realizing you could only go forward. Damon was like her best friend. The crazy best friend that you could never quite shake and she had somehow fallen for him along the way and hard. But the feelings she had for Damon did not even compare to what she was feeling toward Elijah. It was stronger and more intense and Elena knew it was wrong to be with Damon when she knew she wanted something else this strongly. She wanted Elijah.

"My choice is made, Elijah. I want to be with you. I'm going to tell Damon today. There's nothing to say with Stefan. What we had, it's done. We both know it."

Elijah nodded, accepting her word and taking secret pleasure in knowing that Elena was finally his and there would be no one else for her. He then took her into his arms and held her on his lap and took enjoyment in holding her like this and in the moment. "I love you," He then whispered into her hair. Elena responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly, tenderly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore watched the original vampire enter Elena Gilbert's house from a large distance, still not believing that the original's relationship with Elena had changed to a completely different direction. The original vampire had stayed through out the night and never left until late morning until after Rick had gone to work and Jenna, Jeremy and Elena had all gone to school.<p>

It wasn't that he felt jealous over Elena's choice to be with Elijah in that way. He felt afraid for her.

Faintly in the distance he could smell blood.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, is Jenna here? I'm here to collect for the paper delivery," said the sunny sixteen-year-old named Amy.<em>

"_How sweet of you, Amy," the gentleman at the door purred seductively. "Please, do come in."_

_The girl entered the house, blushing obviously. _

_The vampire couldn't believe how sweet her blood smelled before he sunk his fangs into her neck._

* * *

><p>Elijah looked to the collar of his jacket with slight curiosity as he left Elena's house. There was an unexplainable blood stain on the jacket's fine material.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Amy Johnson was dead. Elena couldn't believe that the girl was dead. She had known Amy for over half of her life. They used to play together as kids. How could someone do this to her?

Elena wiped away her tears and looked out her bedroom window at the night sky. The moonlight basked her face and the stars twinkled beyond the tree outside of her house. She gasped, slightly shaken, upon seeing Damon standing in the room behind her in the dark.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I wanted to make sure you're alright, especially after- well, you know. What happened to that girl.." Damon trailed off uneasily.

Elena blinked and tried to force a smile. "She was younger than me, Damon. Not even seventeen. And she was on our door step. Her head was..." Elena trailed off, fighting not to cry again. "It was broken off, and her blood was drained... I think a vampire did this, Damon," Elena gasped, not wanting admit it aloud.

"Wasn't me, and it definitely wasn't Stefan. He's still in the blood haze, but he over drinks our stash all the time. No humans are lying afoot anymore," Damon told her honestly, hoping it would make her feel better, but it didn't.

Elena nodded wordlessly, but said nothing. She looked out the window again. Was Klaus back? She had to know.

"You start school tomorrow, don't you?"

Elena nodded again, trying not to laugh out right. "It's senior prank night tomorrow night, too. I really don't know how I can get through this," admitted Elena. She tried not to wince when Damon moved forward and kissed her cheek.

"I know you really don't need to hear this right now, but I have to tell you," Damon started uneasily, looking back at Elena with hesitation. "You know how I feel about you. I love you, Elena. But I need to know where this is going with us. Do I have any reason to think that we might be something more to each other than friends?"

"I care about you, Damon. I do. No matter what, I think I always will care for you. I wanted to tell you this. I'm not sure if this is right to tell you like this, but I have started to see someone else. Things are getting serious for us. I want to be in your life, Damon, but not in a romantic kind of way. I'm so sorry, Damon," Elena finished, thinking how lame her reasons sounded to her own ears. She really cared about Damon and didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't mislead him either. It was wrong to see Elijah and Damon both. Damon deserved the truth.

"Is it Elijah?" Damon scoffed after a long minute of silence. "How could you pick him over me? After all what we've been through together? Didn't it mean... I don't believe this," Damon trailed off, looking completely disillusioned.

"I'm sorry, Damon," Elena said while reaching out to him and touched his shoulder. "I don't want you to think I want more out of our relationship when I found someone else. I thought you deserved for me to be upfront with you. Please, don't think that I don't care..."

He shrugged her hand off rather violently. "_Gee_, thanks _Elena_. Your caring makes this all _so_ much better," Damon spat sarcastically.

"I promised you that I would never lie to you, Damon. I kept that promise. I do care for you, but I can't push away what is happening with Elijah as meaningless anymore. I can't lie to you and I can't lie to myself. You deserve someone who can love you completely, without anyone else always in the way. Don't you want that for yourself, Damon?"

Damon looked back at Elena, shattered that he'd lost her again. This time it wasn't Stefan in the middle, it was someone else, and he wanted to kill himself rather than watch her go with yet another guy. "Elena, I... I can't do this with you anymore. I get it, you want someone else," Damon went on, stalking towards her and reaching for her. "It's always going to be someone else. I'm never good enough."

Elena began to grow afraid. He held her arms in an iron grip. This wasn't the Damon who was her friend and would do anything for her. This Damon was the Damon who was broken and shattered and would do anything to hurt anyone to make them feel like he did. "Damon, please... let me go..."

Elena opened her eyes to see that Damon was gone. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, wanna talk for a minute?" Rick began hesitantly to his fiance. "About Amy..."<p>

Jenna Sommers sat down the dish she was cleaning on the counter near by and beamed up at Rick with a flirty smile. She had been enjoying having him around all of the time. Marriage was going to be even better. Rick thought to himself before showing concern again.

"The morning that Amy died, did you know that Elijah was seen coming from the house? I didn't think that Elena was seeing Elijah like that..." Rick trailed off while trying to study Jenna's face.

Jenna frowned. "Well, Rick, they did _live_ together for like a month this summer and Elijah is _way_ hot..." Jenna trailed off dreamily.

"She's just a kid," Rick argued, not liking how Jenna seemed to appreciate Elijah. He was a vampire and Jenna knew that now.

"Elena isn't a kid anymore, Rick. She's eighteen. If she wants to have sex with hot vampires, not even we can stop her," Jenna argued swiftly.

Rick choked out loud before finding his voice. "My point, was that he was likely the last one to see Amy. We should tell the police."

"You think Elijah _killed_ Amy?" Jenna asked suddenly, deadpanned and obviously not believing it.

"Yeah," Rick admitted after a long silence. "I think maybe I do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mystic Falls High still looked the same as it did last school year, but it felt like a strange place to Elena. Her life had changed so much in the last few months, making things so different than they were before. She was no longer with Stefan. That was a change she would have never expected to happen. Elena was happy with the split ultimately, although it had taken her awhile to get to that point. She was just so happy that Stefan was back to his old self. Well, the best that he would ever be again, anyway.

And Elijah was apart of her life. The nightly god that visited her nearly every evening, providing great sex and comfort and passion, and even love. Elena couldn't help but think of the future and how Elijah will fit into everything. It wouldn't be easy, but if he was willing Elena knew they could explore this further and make something really amazing out of their new relationship.

The breakup with Damon had wrenched her heart. In some ways it hurt even more than losing Stefan. Stefan had been her love, but Damon had become one of her best friends of her life. Their friendship wouldn't be so easy to fall back into this time. She had really truly hurt him and Elena was sorry for it, but she refused to ever lie to him. She wouldn't ever treat him like Katherine had.

Elena moved her black jacket around her more. It was dark and she blended into the trees. She saw Caroline in the distance by the school and Elena moved to catch up with her. Senior prank night, here I come. Elena thought to herself with a grin.

* * *

><p>They were inside of Alaric's classroom, gluing the books to his desk. Matt was gluing the curtains shut, and Bonnie was spelling the closet door in the room closed. It was where Alaric hung his coat every day.<p>

Elena felt slightly bad for what they were doing to Alaric since he was her almost uncle now and they did have fifteen other teachers to choose from. But Caroline reminded her that he got what was coming to him. After all, they never made him become a teacher. He could have been something else.

Elena decided to leave the classroom to go to the art class storage room to get another tub of glue. She told Caroline she'd look for Tyler since he had been missing from their first day of classes. Surely he wouldn't ditch this. Maybe he was in the gym.

Elena got the tub of glue from the second shelf near the windows and turned to leave the classroom. How odd the place looked with the lights out and the tables bare. Elena was half way across the room when a door slammed from behind her making her jump, suddenly startled. She turned quickly, laughing when she seen it was Tyler.

"There you are. Caroline has been worried about you."

Tyler stood emotionless, seeming to not hear her.

"Tyler?"

Elena stopped laughing when she noticed his eyes. The strange hue that nearly seemed golden. "Hey, you're scaring me. Are you okay, Tyler?"

His head moved just slightly, and he sighed visibly. "I'm real sorry it came to this, Elena."

"What..." Elena turned around fast again when she heard someone else from behind her. She slammed into a solid chest of muscle and froze in blind terror when she realized who's arms now held her firmly.

He smiled furiously at her. "Hello there, little damsel," He sneered ever so softly. One would almost think he was capable of being kind, so musically was his voice.

"..._Klaus_..." Elena said, fighting a stutter.

"I'm here to rescue you," He said, his voice honest. Elena had no time to say anything else before his fist struck the side of her face with a sickening crack, sending her flying off her feet. When her head bounced off the hard floor, everything went black.

"Take this pretty little thing to the gym, Tyler, and wait for me. Don't let anyone leave."

Tyler nodded, smiling with pride at the order. "Anything for you, boss." Tyler then easily lifted Elena up into his arms and then exited the room.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes with a vicious headache beating away in-behind her eyes. She was on the floor and in the gym. In the distance she heard a girl screaming, crying out, every few seconds. A man was standing over her with dark hair. Other people were crying, trying to stay away from the man as he fed on the girl.<p>

Elena forced herself to sit up and soon realized the man holding the girl was a vampire. A strange tune was playing in the background.

_Pastime with good company  
>I love and shall unto I die;<em>

The girl was being crushed against the vampire as he greedily suckled away her blood, taking obvious pleasure with what he was doing. The vampire then moved to the top of her chest and adjusted it so he could have access to the tops of her breasts and he then bit down, hard into the flesh with a groan. The girl was no longer fighting. She had a dead look to her now. She had either given up or was dead.

"Hey, I want a turn," said Tyler from behind Elena. Elena turned around, fighting to focus more, but she couldn't. She fell back to the floor, finding it hard to move. No one was around that she recognized off hand.

Elena felt completely and utterly at a loss.

* * *

><p><strong>The song lyrics were taken from <em>Pastime with Good Company<em> by King Henry the 8th. You may see the Web site here. .**

**I hope to have Chapter 19 up before the end of the week. What is happening with Elijah will be explained more. I got the idea from an episode of the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer in which Spike goes a little off his rocker due to hearing a specific song. Thank you for continuing to read along and for the reviews as I greatly appreciate it. I have always enjoyed reading Fan Fiction as well as writing it. I do hope to get back into my Dawn series again for a story or two before moving on to something else, however Wicked Road may take me a little while yet to complete. Thanks again. Sarah. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Tyler, where's Bonnie?" rasped Elena, fighting to focus on the werewolf. She tried to stand up again but couldn't.

"She's in the back locker room with the others. They won't be bothering us out here," sneered Tyler.

"What's going on Tyler? What's happened to you?" Elena insisted. She winced. Her head was still pounding.

"Klaus has made me like him. I'm a hybrid, isn't that cool?" boasted Tyler. His tone was sickeningly proud, happy even. It made Elena want to hit him.

"Where's Caroline, Tyler? Would you really let Klaus hurt her?" Elena hoped reminding Tyler about his new girlfriend would snap him out of the fog that Klaus had put him in, but it didn't seem to work.

"Caroline is safe. She's with Bonnie. They just won't be interfering in Klaus's business," Tyler told her defensively.

"Yeah, whatever," Elena groaned, giving up. She then tried to focus on the vampire who was feeding on the girl. The girl was on the floor now, not moving. The vampire was gone and it was suddenly dark. The horrifying screams then began from the other students in the room and Elena screamed too. She quieted somewhat when it became obvious that she wasn't the target of whoever was making the others scream. Instead she cried softly, horrified that she could do nothing to help them. She could only listen to the unmistakeable sounds of bones breaking, flesh ripping, and the last sounds one made before they died an agonizing death.

The lights soon snapped on and the room was a terrifying scene to behold. Elena tried not to scream for fear that she was next. Tyler was gone too.

That strange music started to play again though and Elena forced herself to turn and look behind her when she heard someone from behind her. It was Elijah. His face reflected that of his vampire nature. It was the first time she had ever seen his face like this. His eyes had that shadow of veins below them and his fangs were obvious. She suddenly cried out when he lunged for her, grabbing her up to his chest by her long hair.

"Elijah.." Elena managed, her voice shaking. Her hands were pressed to his chest, helping her to stand up. "You don't want to do this. You really don't want to do this."

Elijah seemed to consider what she said before moving for her neck, his fangs brushing her skin and his tongue tasted her. Elena shivered, not this time from pleasure, but with paralyzing fear.

Elijah strangely, slowly bit down, letting her fall into his arms as he suckled at her neck. Elena felt her vision blur and everything seemed to slowly vanish into nothingness as Elijah took pleasure in draining her life away from her.

Just as Elena prepared herself to die, the music stopped. Elijah then moved himself from her neck and stared back at her, horrified at what he had obviously been doing to her. "No..." He choked. He then screamed, his emotion overtaking everything else for him. He fell to his knees with Elena in his arms.

Elena found herself looking towards the gym doors. She could see who turned off the music player. It was Stefan and Damon stood beside him. Elena then felt herself go when Elijah crushed her to his chest, weeping over her body. She tried to tell him that she loved him. That all of this didn't matter as it wasn't his fault. But the world gave away from Elena and she slipped into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elena opened her eyes to find her vision had undergone little improvement while she had been unconscious. Her head pain had lessened somewhat, and she felt soft pillows underneath her head. She forced herself to sit up and take in her surroundings.

She was inside Damon's bedroom in the Salvatore house, laying on his huge bed. Her clothes were changed. Elena wondered briefly how long she had been unconscious for.

Then suddenly she remembered all of the events at the High School gym. So many students had died. They had been slaughtered on Klaus's influence, his command. And he had used Elijah to be his executioner.

Elena briefly had a flash of their last embrace. His crying brokenly above her while he held her close, refusing to let her go even when help had finally arrived. Tears welled up in her eyes and Elena felt herself choke with her grief and heartbreak. Her chest itself felt hallow but yet heavy.

Elena struggled to move herself to stand up and that was when she was caught by familiar arms. Damon now held her steady and Stefan was right beside him. "Elena, you should take things easy," Damon began gently, looking back to Stefan to back him up.

"What happened? How did I get here?" She insisted instead, glaring at the two brothers. "And where is Elijah?"

"Uh, Elena," Damon began, seemingly unsure of himself. He again looked to Stefan for help.

Stefan then sat on the bed beside her and reached for her hands. Damon then touched her hair and pushed it away from her face. Elena batted him away and glared at Stefan in growing annoyance. "Stefan, tell me. What happened?" Her voice began to shake from fear of what he was struggling with to tell her. Damon too.

"Elena, we don't know where to start with this, so I'll just tell you strait out," began Stefan. "Caroline and Tyler... well, they didn't make it. Klaus killed them in a rage when he found out that we escaped with you from the gym. They were buried two days ago, with … with several others."

Elena could barely comprehend what Stefan was telling her. Their friends were dead. They had been alive when she had seen them last, just days ago. It couldn't be true.

"No, they can't be," Elena began, being unable to fight her tears anymore. Guilt, shame, anger, remorse overtook everything for her. "No, Stefan. No." She then sobbed. Stefan still held back from her and let her cry. Damon soon offered his arms out to her and Elena gladly fell into them and sobbed like a small child on his shoulder.

After a few good minutes, Elena pushed away from Damon and fought to her feet. She pushed both brothers away when they tried to approach her. "Where's Elijah?" She asked softly, her eyes trying to see through her never ending tears.

"Elena, he disappeared. No one has seen him since he left you with us at the gym." Damon spoke up first.

"No, it can't be," She then cried, falling to the floor when she moved too fast. "He'll contact me, I know it."

"Did you want Damon to take you home?" Offered Stefan kindly. He still stood a distance from her. Since Klaus, Stefan had never fully recovered from his last blood lust rampage. He had more control than he did, but it still wasn't the same. Nothing ever would be again.

"No, I can't go home. What if Klaus tries to hurt someone else that I care about? He could kill Jenna, Jeremy, or Alaric... I can't risk it," Elena argued swiftly. "I honestly don't know where I should go anymore."

Elena then broke down, overwhelmed by all the sudden, brutal loses in her life. Caroline had been her friend for so long, and she'd known Tyler since they were children. He didn't deserve this. Caroline didn't either. None of them did. Damon reached for her shoulder to steady her as she cried and surprisingly Stefan dared to touch her hands to comfort her.

"You should stay here, until we can figure things out," Stefan told her, sounding sad for the pain that took hold of her, threatening to never let go. Elena nodded, not knowing what to say by his sudden display of caring.

"It will be okay, Elena," Damon then told her.

Elena tried to force a smile, but she couldn't. She had lost so many friends because of who she was, what she was. And everyone else she knew and loved could still die because of her. Klaus had executed her friends and all those people because of her getting close with Elijah. Klaus saw their new connection as a threat to building his hybrid race. Tonight had just been a warning.

* * *

><p>"Brother, it's been <em>awhile<em>. The little _doppelganger_ not have your fancy anymore?" Teased the original vampire Rebekah to her older brother. Rebekah found Elijah outside the home he had taken herself and the others too a couple of months ago after their waking. He had been staring, lost, into the lake in the backyard.

"_Rebekah_, you'll be pleased to hear that Nicklaus still lives," Elijah shot back, dryly. "You should watch yourself, little sister. You may be next in line to become one of his puppets in the destruction of _the doppelganger_," Elijah finished warningly, choosing to not look at her.

"Elijah, you are mistaken. Nick doesn't want to kill the doppelganger. His witch told him that he needs her to breed new hybrids. It's her blood that he'll need. She'll be safe," Rebekah declared, rather knowingly. "He won't kill her."

"Do you not recall what happened the last time with _Katerina_? He hunted her for five hundred years for getting in the way of his plans to sacrifice her. Do you not recall what happened to the _original_ doppelganger? Nicklaus will seek to crush Elena for what she has done, just like the others."

Rebekah looked thoughtful for a moment, her blond hair shining in the sun. "Oh, dear brother," She whispered, understanding where Elijah was going with this.

"You believe he will kill her, for falling in love with you," Rebekah sighed softly, feeling his grief.

Elijah met her gaze sharply, and then looked away. His worst fear voiced aloud and there was no taking it back. Elena had fallen in love with him, and he with her, and Klaus hated him for it. Klaus wasn't in love with Elena. He saw the doppelganger as his own property. A thing to use anyway that he saw fit. And his precious doppelganger, the supernatural entity he had been waiting five hundred years for to resurface, had finally returned in the form of a girl who wanted to be with his brother ahead of himself and his cruel, vicious, deadly plans.

Elijah knew he should stay away from Elena. He had no idea if Nicklaus would use him again to bring harm to Elena and those she cared for. If he continued to pursue their relationship, he would most certainly strike again. So he had to accept that Elena was in the best hands possible right now. The Salvatore brothers would do anything to save her life, even at risk to themselves. Perhaps someday she would again find love with one of them or even someone else. But she would at least go on living, until Klaus had need to call on her again to take her precious blood.

"Elijah, you need to go to her," Rebekah then urged her brother after seeing how his heartbreak was crushing him. "You need to protect her from Nicklaus." 

"She is a target with me, nothing more. I cannot be with her anymore."

"But you love her," Rebekah argued softly. In a thousand years she had never seen her brother in love before, not like this.

"That is why I can never be with her, not ever again."

"So you'll just let her die? You need to see that she is safe, or you'll never be able to get past this. You'll never forgive yourself."

Elijah seemed to consider her words before moving away from her. "I think that perhaps you are right." he finally said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Elena arrived back to the Salvatore house after taking the time to go home and tell her family that after the horrific events of the senior prank night she would not be returning home until she knew it was safe to do so. Jenna seemed alright with her living with Stefan and Damon. Elena suspected that her aunt never knew the full details about what had happened to Stefan over the last few months, or her aunt would not be so agreeable to this arrangement.

It was late and Elena could not wait to go to sleep. Damon had given her the bedroom that faced the backyard. Elena had no idea just how beautiful the back part of the Salvatore mansion truly was until she looked out the bedroom window when Damon had taken her on a tour of the house to her new room. There was greenery and wild flowers everywhere.

Elena was half way up the walk from the family jeep that Jenna had told her to take when someone reached out to her and touched her shoulder. Elena gasped and turned to face her potential attacker and was quickly dumbstruck upon seeing who her new visitor was. She had expected to never see him again. Her heart began to sing at the possibilities and what this meant. Perhaps they could have a future after all of this was over.

"Elijah," She whispered softly, surprised by the sound of emotion in her own voice. It had been only a week, but it had seemed like a life time since she had last seen him. "I'm so...I have missed you," Elena then admitted honestly, almost shyly. She was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say.

He seemed to be moved by what she said and very surprised. Elijah then gave her a careful look, seeming to be uncertain of how to continue. "Elena, I wanted to make sure that you were alright after... after what I did."

"You didn't do that. Klaus made you. He used you to hurt me and my friends," Elena shot back quickly in his defense. Elijah looked back at her if she were a naive child and then smiled sadly.

"Elena, I am what I am. Nicklaus may have set the stage, but I ensure you that I remember everything that I did. I'm no stranger to death. The things that I did that night, it was not anything I haven't already done before. I have killed countless people and I enjoyed it and I will kill again. I murdered your friends, Elena. You should hate me right now," Elijah chimed her.

"You may have done all of that, Elijah. But I know that it wasn't your choice. I don't hate you, and I never could hate you. I love..." Elijah held up a sharp hand, cutting her off.

"Elena, don't love me. Do not feel anything for me," His words sounded like an order. Elena briefly wondered if he would compel her to make her take back what she had said. "You should not waste your love on something like myself," His voice broke slightly and he looked away from her.

"You don't mean that. You love me, Elijah and I love you. I will not allow Klaus to take that away, no matter what else he can take away from me, he's not taking how I feel about you," insisted the doppelganger.

Elijah sighed and met her gaze. "I came to offer you another place to stay. It would take you away from Mystic Falls, however it would help keep your family and those you care about safe, until we can figure out Klaus's next step. Will you accept my help, Elena?"

"On one condition, if you seriously take the time to consider what I've said before you decide to write me out of your life forever. I love you, and I know that we could have a real chance, Elijah," She pleaded, reaching out to touch his face.

He nodded wordlessly, his mind already made up. Elijah would say anything to get her to agree to go away with him. Elena then wrapped her arms around his neck and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Elijah took her to a house that was in the middle of no where. This one was nothing like his previous home. This one was small, cabin like. It seemed like a place where a young family would go camping for the summer.<p>

He escorted her inside the house and Elena was in awe of it's simplicity. A simply table, a tiny kitchen, chairs and a small sofa made up this room. There was a small staircase that went up a floor. Elena couldn't believe it. There was no visible upstairs. Only enough space for a mattress and bedding. The washroom must be outdoors. She thought.

"There is a washroom and an outdoor shower to the left of the house out the back door," Elijah told her while setting down a bag that appeared to have clothing in it. "I will have someone bring us some more things. What's in here, should be enough for a few days for you. There is fresh food and drink in the refrigerator."

"Where do I sleep?" Asked Elena. She was already tired earlier when he had found her. Now it was early morning and all she wanted was sleep.

"Up there. I can stay down here," He said, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

"You don't have too," She then said after a long moment.

"Elena," Elijah then said her name, sounding surprised that she could still be serious about wanting him in that way. "You deserve better than myself."

She moved slowly, carefully towards him. Elena then reached for the top of his button shirt and began to undo the buttons to drive her words home. When she moved the dress shirt from his pants and then moved for his bare, muscled chest with her mouth, something woke Elijah up from the enjoyment he was taking at her attention. He quickly moved for her arms and forced her away from him and steadied her with his hands. "Elena," He began shakily. "Please... we cannot..."

Elena then became daring and caught his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss which he gave into with a growl. He pushed her onto the table and took relish of the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist.

With a quick movement of clothing, he entered her and they took a break from their reality, enjoying the silence of the early morning as they simply enjoyed each other.

* * *

><p>Elena took the time to call Damon the next morning. He was furious when she refused to say where she had gone with Elijah. He had a good argument that Elijah might still be under the control of Klaus and is still a threat to her. But there was a part of Elena that refused the idea that Elijah was dangerous to her. The pain on her neck from where he had bit her the other night was gone, and with it her resolve. She loved Elijah more deeply than she had ever loved anyone before in her life. Elena would not give up on him. Even if it meant risking her safety. She would not lose him like she had lost Stefan. Taken away forever and never the same again.<p>

Elena went back inside the small cabin to see Elijah sitting on a chair at the table. It was old and wooden and painted brown. It reminded Elena of the kitchen chairs at her grandmothers house when she had been little.

"You okay?" She asked aloud. Elena walked over to him and touched his back and kissed his cheek.

"I should leave today, Elena. I can send someone to watch the cabin for you. I can return in a few days and take you somewhere else."

"No." She replied, her voice firm.

"What do you mean?" He then asked, sounding surprised by her refusal.

"I don't want to run anymore, Elijah. And if you're going anywhere, I'm coming with you. We need a new plan," Elena said, moving his arms so she could sit on his lap and kiss his lips.

Seemingly reluctant, he slowly moved his arms around her and then gently pulled her close. "You should be afraid of me, you know," He then whispered before kissing her neck and then her cheek.

"I'm not. I'm not going to allow Klaus to dictate how I live my life anymore. He doesn't get to tell me who I love, or who I can be with. We need a new plan. One that doesn't separate us."

"There is something. However, I'm not certain if you'll agree," Elijah began uneasily.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"You have to die. Then we can bring you back, once Klaus thinks that you are dead."

"How?" Elena then pressed when he stopped speaking.

"The elixir can be used to bring you back. I can also give you my blood, if you so wish. There would be a point of where I would know if it would work or not. If I believed that it would fail, I could give you my blood and you'd become a vampire. Then Klaus would have no choice but to leave you alone."

Elena fell quiet, considering everything. There was always the chance that if she'd become a vampire, Klaus would hunt her down and try to kill her anyway. But unlike Katherine, if she had the protection of Elijah, he might actually choose to leave her alone rather than face Elijah.

"How do we kill me?" She then asked after a long silence.

"We draw him out and then I go on another rampage, however this time I target just you. If there are no other humans around, I should be able to keep my focus."

"How can we be sure of that?"

"My lust for you, my lovely, outweighs my need for blood," He told her rather huskily in her ear, making Elena swoon visibly. "If given the opportunity, I will hunt you when I don't have my control."

Elena giggled suddenly, knowing this information should not thrill her as it did. "I'm willing to risk it," Elena then replied, taking his face in her hands and giving him a deeply passionate kiss.

She had just made another deal to die and she did not care. Not if her reward this time meant a life with Elijah and where they could be free. If she were a human or a vampire, it would not matter if she had him by her side.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Elena picked the upcoming homecoming dance as the perfect time to draw Klaus out and finish this mess he had started. Bonnie was agreeable to their plan. She was only agreeable because Elena had failed to tell her that the main part of the plan involved Elijah going on another deadly rampage with only one victim the target this time.

Elijah told her to drink the elixir just before leaving the school grounds. With enough of it in her system, after her death, she would come right back. If that planned failed as the elixir was over five hundred years old, Elijah would give her his blood. If she died she would come back a vampire. If she managed to somehow survive, Elijah's blood would heal her. Either way, she would come back to life and they would be free of Klaus for good.

Elena would pretend to leave the homecoming dance and head towards the cemetery. It was isolated enough at night to ensure there would be no other humans around. Bonnie was there back up plan. She was to simply ensure Elena's safety and help her escape if needed.

Stefan had agreed to be in on everything too. He would ensure that Elijah heard the ancient tune that would set him off in his blood lust. Everything else would hopefully take care of itself.

Alaric and Jenna believed that she had gone away with Stefan to talk things out. Elena feared if they knew the truth about Elijah, and of how close they had become, they would forbid their seeing each other. Elena was an adult now, but she still hated doing anything that might upset Jenna or Alaric. She would tell them about Elijah, but only after it was certain that Klaus would stay away.

Stefan also was to ensure that Klaus knew where to find Elena, telling him that she was ready to surrender herself to his cause, if he agreed to leave those she cared about, those remaining anyway, alone. Elena still couldn't believe that Tyler and Caroline were dead.

Elena headed away from the homecoming dance, held on the football field of the high school, dressed in a blue dress and her hair back and curly and everywhere. Elena had thought briefly to herself after checking herself out in a mirror of how much she reminded herself of Katherine. It was amazing of how much the same they were and yet they couldn't be more different if they had tried.

Elena was about to cross the street and head towards downtown when an unexpected sight stopped her. It was Elijah. His eyes were black and he looked almost like a wild lion ready to pounce for the kill.

Stefan had been too early. It was the last thought that Elena had as she began running for her life. She only hoped that she would make it to the cemetery in time before Elijah killed her.

* * *

><p>"Where is my doppelganger, Stefan?"<p>

Stefan met the gaze of the original hybrid before gazing down the street. "She'll be here. Relax!" Stefan said.

Stefan wondered if the music would start playing from the town hall in time and before Klaus caught on. He had asked Damon to hit the recorder at just the right moment. He failed to include the part where Elena was going to die. She had to die. If they wanted to ever be rid of Klaus, the doppelganger had to die. It was the only way she would be safe. It was the only way that the rest of them would live.

* * *

><p>Elena had made it as far as the park before Elijah struck. She could see the graves off in the distance. She was knocked off her feet when his body slammed into hers. She quickly realized he was playing with her. He could have easily dispatched of her sooner back at the school with very little effort.<p>

Her dress ripped at the waist when she tried to fight free. He chuckled darkly in her ear before biting her earlobe hard, drawing blood. Elijah drank from the wound greedily while crushing her waist to his front. Elena then stopped fighting and he turned her in his arms. When he leaned in as if to kill her she bit his nose, making him cry out before striking her upside of her face. Elena nearly fell back but managed to stay on her feet and then make another run for it.

She had to get closer, or the others might find her in time to see her broken corpse in the street. Elijah might be too far gone to remember he had to give her his blood. Elena didn't know what set him off so soon, but she might not survive to find out if she didn't get in sight of Stefan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, little brother, they're heeerreee,"<em> announced Damon's voice inside of Stefan's head. Stefan winced noticeably at the sudden invasion into his thoughts. It had been a long time since Damon had tried such a thing with him. Stefan was usually better with putting up his defenses.

It was better that Damon stayed away in the distance. He would try and stop Elijah with what he was about to do if they were discovered. Elijah and Elena were now in their line of vision. Stefan met Elena's gaze just in time to watch Elijah go for her neck and yank her body to him by her hair. Elena began to whisper to help her, so weak she was in the originals arms. She could no longer scream. She could no longer fight. Her neck was then snapped by Elijah's brutality as he drew her even closer to him to finish her blood. It would be over soon.

Stefan stopped pressing the device in his pocket that carried the same tune that Klaus had used against Elijah at the gym, but at a much higher pitch. It wouldn't be necessary anymore. With her neck broken, Elena's death was very close combined with the blood loss.

"What are you doing, Elijah?" cried Klaus, catching sight of his brother with the doppelganger in his embrace. Elijah still never pulled away. Stefan smiled. It would finally be over. And he would be free.

Klaus rushed at Elijah in the blur and knocked the rabid original away from the doppelganger. Before Elijah could recover, Damon had come out of no where, finally catching on to what Stefan had actually planned. He gathered Elena in his arms, crying at the sight be beheld. Her neck was broken, and bones and ripped flesh were visible where Elijah had wounded her with his canine teeth.

"No, Elena, why didn't you tell me anything?" Damon begged her, holding her broken body to him. "I can't lose you, not like this," He whispered into her hair, looking very much like a lost little boy who had no one anymore.

"Give her your blood," came a plea from behind Damon, however he was too far gone in his grief to hear it.

Stefan then appeared before Damon when it was obvious that Klaus was going to try and kill Elijah with the dagger the hybrid had been carrying in his coat. Stefan then bent towards his brother to whisper like the grim reaper in his ear, "She's dying, Damon. Let her die, it's what she would have wanted."

"No," shouted Elijah who was struggling with Klaus for his life. "Damon, give her your blood!"

With one look back at Elijah, Damon growled and with one movement of his hands he snapped Elena's neck, finishing what Elijah had started. The doppelganger was finally dead and no original vampire would ever bother her again. Elena would finally have peace.

Damon then let out an inhuman cry of heartbreak, which threatened to crush whatever was left of his soul. The woman he loved was dead and he had done the deed.

"You did the right thing," Stefan told Damon soothingly. "You did what she would have wanted."

"No!" screamed Elijah in horror as Klaus gave a snarl and drove the dagger home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Elijah felt his chest heave when the dagger struck his heart. He felt death take it's claim of him, but then something happened. The dagger was then removed, and his lungs and other organs started to come to life once again. His life was restored more quickly this time, leaving Elijah to suspect that not too much time had passed. He certainly hoped not.

The last thing he remembered before his death was the dead look in Elena's eyes as her neck was snapped. He only hoped that the elder Salvatore had somehow given Elena his blood without his seeing, or the elixir actually still worked and would restore Elena back to life since she had consumed it before going to the school dance.

Elijah opened his eyes to see his sister standing above him. He was still on the ground. "Rebekah," He managed weakly, forcing himself to stand up with his sister helping him.

"I had a feeling you and Nick were at it again. You're lucky I got here, you know."

"Elena, where is she?" Elijah pleaded, holding her arms in desperation.

"Relax, those Salvatore boys took her back to the boarding house. I gave her my blood when I arrived. She should be waking very soon."

Elijah gasped upon hearing that the Salvatore brothers had Elena. It was Stefan who had held some device, working to control him. That much he had become aware of before Klaus had put the dagger him. Stefan had purposely wanted to set him off earlier then they had planned, purposely putting Elena in grave danger. What made things worse, Stefan hadn't been under Klaus's control for sometime now, meaning he was aware of what he was doing.

"We have to get there. Stefan tried to have me kill Elena sooner then we had planned. He's going to kill her."

"Lets go," Rebekah then agreed, helping Elijah along. They were soon gone within an eye blink.

* * *

><p>"Elena, you're awake, thank god," said Stefan, sitting at his former love's bedside. They had put her inside his bedroom, watching her recovery.<p>

Elena couldn't believe she was inside the Salvatore house after everything that had just went on. Stefan was sitting beside her, and she fought to sit up, getting away from him on the bed as far as she could. The last thing she could remember was Stefan standing there, watching as Elijah tried to kill her, and then urging Damon to finish the job.

Damon hadn't been let in on the plan to let her die. That obviously had been a fatal error. Damon had killed her, believing he was putting her out of her misery.

Elena then quickly realized she had no idea how or why she was still alive. Elijah hadn't been able to give her his blood. The elixir had to have worked, restoring her life to her.

"Where's Elijah and Damon?" Elena insisted quickly to Stefan.

"Here I am, and you're awake," said Damon, entering the bedroom with a handful of blood bags. He paused upon seeing Elena, then returned her gaze sadly.

"We had hoped … we had hoped that the stupid elixir thing did work. Guess not," Damon declared sadly. "I've got dinner though, in case you're hungry," He then offered, holding up a blood bag, trying to smile.

Elena stared back sadly at him in return. It dawning on her with complete finality.

She was a vampire, no longer human.

"I'm a vampire," Elena then said aloud, letting it sink in.

They were soon joined by two others when the large window to their left burst open, revealing a disheveled Elijah and sister. "Elena," He cried, hurrying to her on the bed. Elijah gathered her close, lifting her into his arms with no effort, kissing her face while taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. Alive and well and … he paused, quickly seeing why she seemed visibly upset. Her body shaking slightly.

Elena, despite being in his arms and breathing, was no longer alive. She was a vampire. "It will be alright, sweetheart," Elijah then whispered into her hair. "I love you," He then said, his voice a caress. He shot a last look at Stefan before vanishing with Elena in his arms from the Salvatore house, leaving the rest of the world a blur behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you again for so many reviews. I'm happy to hear that there are people enjoying the story. I should have the next update soon. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Epilogue**

The Salvatore brothers did not seem to appreciate the complete silence they were receiving from the endless object of their affections. They sent her text messages daily followed by phone calls and emails. Elena, however, never responded or showed any interest in ever responding to them.

Elena Gilbert had believed she wanted to become a vampire upon falling in love with himself, but she was quickly learning how incredibly wrong she had been to think so. She would never voice it aloud for fear of hurting sensitivity long lost to him, but the original knew it was there between them. He could feel it like a dagger to the heart when ever he brought her blood to drink. Elijah had offered her food as some vampires still carried an interest in eating, but she had refused everything offered thus far with a twitch of her nose.

It was a full week after her turning that she could no longer master the control she had so carefully been forging around herself. He found her devouring on the neck of his long time house boy, Demetrius. He had took a moment to watch her like that, newborn and all powerful, taking relish in taking the life of the man. Elena had been truly magnificent. Any jealousy that had flared within him for having to share her attention with anyone other than himself had been brief and it had ended when she had ripped out his heart to end the man's suffering.

She never spoke to him for six days after that. Perhaps by extension she was starting to blame him for her death. Rebekah had never stuck around after it was clear that Klaus had left town, having no further interest in Mystic Falls now that he could no longer use Elena to create hybrids. Elijah knew that his brother simply planned to sit back and wait another five hundred years to see if the next doppelganger would be born. Elijah suspected that Klaus would stay away from them until at least then. Elijah could not blame his sister for leaving Mystic Falls. He knew they'd meet again someday. His sister hated to be alone for long.

Elijah took breakfast to Elena this day and was pleased to see her dive into eating the meal. She seemed to especially like the fruit. They were living together at the house they had shared during the summer. Elena seemed to like it here best. She no longer wanted to return to her family for fear of losing her control. He suspected. Jenna knew where Elena was, however did not know that Elena had become a vampire yet. Rick suspected something when Elena had stopped attending school. He came across the history teacher in town some days ago. He had never right out questioned Elijah, but the original knew that the Salvatore brothers likely filled him in on what had happened to Elena.

Their relationship improved somewhat over time. Elena had stopped hating him for what she had become, for what she had agreed too because of her love for him.

Elena was a full six months into her new life before she had agreed to see the Salvatore brothers. She had felt Damon had let her down for what he had did and it had broken her heart to know that her former love had planned to watch her die if it meant breaking free of Klaus. Elijah knew that Elena felt let down by Damon especially for his not succeeding in killing her. She had instead been reborn a vampire because of Rebekah's interference. Elena had said a fond goodbye to Damon and then had threatened to kill Stefan if he ever went anywhere near her again.

She had attended the reception for Alaric and Jenna's wedding, but had stayed at a distance away from everyone. She hadn't bothered to say goodbye.

Elena then decided she was going to travel the world. Six years had passed before Elijah had seen her again. She had found him easily enough, remembering enough from what Rose had told her once. She had said. Elena had made love to him with a fiery passion upon their meeting again, leaving little time for him to ask any questions. He would never be able to look at that old desk of his again without being taken away into that memory of her, riding him like they had been about to die together. Her body naked with her long hair everywhere about her.

They had been together twenty-seven years this October. Elijah had made her promise to never leave him again or he'd hunt her to the ends of the earth to find her. He would not picture his existence without her, he could not.

She had insisted they go back to Mystic Falls only once four years ago. Elena had wanted to see Alaric and Jenna's oldest graduate from college. Again she had stood in the back, not wanting to be officially apart of everything, but not baring being able to stay away.

Elijah and Elena had walked out of Mystic Falls High school, arm in arm. Ageless. Her brother Jeremy had taken notice of the couple as they had exited the high school. When he had gotten outside they were long gone. Jeremy Gilbert had never seen his sister again after that day.

**The End**

**Author's note: Thanks again to all those reading and to those that had taken time to review. I felt it fitting to end the story at this point. I hope you all enjoyed it! I do plan to write something again soon, but I think I might take a bit of a break. **


End file.
